Werewolf of England
by Nightwing13
Summary: The next generation of the Van Helsing family ends with Stephanie Van Helsing who is sent on a mission to kill the werewolf terriozing England. Only problem is, she might be falling in love with him. DougiexOC, Danny, Harry, and Tom are included!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally I've put up my first chapter of my new fanfic of McFly!! Hopefully I get more people to review!! But I do appreciate all the reviews from McSteph and McFlyGrl for my story The Replacement. Keep them coming!! Haha anyway, I don't own McFly or 'The Wolfman' (where I got the inspiration for this story from), Van Helsing, or Just My Luck.**

Chpt. 1 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

'_Thousands of brutal animal attacks have been appearing throughout England. So these questions have come up: What kind of animal is it? Where are the attacks? How can I save myself? All we know is that citizens of England must stay indoors ever night there is a full moon.'_

I crumpled the paper in my hands and threw it out the window.

"Really Stephanie, you should learn to respect you surroundings." Mr. Benjamin said to me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"How much longer?"

"Not too long, we're actually pulling up right now." I looked at the mansion that came into view.

"Ehm…" I looked at Mr. Benjamin. "Now Stephanie, the whole town has either witnessed the creature, heard stories of the creature, or lost a family member to it. They're counting on you to get rid of it, understand?" I nodded and the old car came to a stop and the door opened. Mr. Benjamin got out of the car and I followed. I inspected the house, amazed the architect, and believed it has been around for a long time. "Stephanie." I snapped back to the real world and saw Mr. Benjamin talking to another man about 50, 60 something. I walked over and stood next to Mr. Benjamin. "Mr. Call, this is Stephanie Van Helsing, Stephanie this is Albert Call. He's watching the house while his father is away." I shook Mr. Call's hand and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Quite a grip you got there milady." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Stephanie, I must head off. Please, take good care of yourself and the people here." I nodded and he walked back to the old car. I took my suitcase and Mr. Call led me inside. Once I walked in, Mr. Call closed the door behind me and I dropped my bags.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." It really was huge, my voice even echoed, and the house had a nice old fashion style to it. I notice Mr. Call looking at me. "Oh, sorry." I began picking up my bags.

"Oh leave those; I'll have Edmund take those to your room." I put the bags back down and he led me to a rather beg room with a huge fireplace. "This is the living room, but it holds a wide variety of books on mythical creatures, such as vampires and werewolves." Mr. Call said as he led me to the back of the room where four tall bookcases lined the back of the wall.

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll be in here a lot." He let out a chuckle and his attention was turned to the door of the room.

"Mr. Poynter." He bowed and I turned to see a boy 20 something, probably my age, standing at the door. He had skater like brown hair with blond streaks in his hair, he dressed like a boy who would be in a band and from what I could tell, and he was taller than me, maybe Mr. Call's height. '', began walking over to us. "Miss. Helsing, this is Douglas." The boy rolled his eyes and I let out a giggle, whoa, why am I giggling?

"Call me Dougie." He said.

"Mr. Poynter this is Miss. Stephanie Van Helsing, she's investigating the mysterious animal attacks." I notice Dougie's eyes widened for a split second before they went back to normal.

"They only sent a girl?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but I didn't know I had to be a man to handle the job. Besides I probably have more experience and knowledge with this kind of stuff then a normal man." I began walking to the door and stopped once I reached it. "Mr. Call, I'm going to unpack now." He nodded.

"Second floor, third door on your left, the bathroom is on your right." He explained. I nodded and before I exited I noticed Dougie didn't move. I didn't care though, I think. I walked out to the foyer and noticed my bags were gone, I guess Edmund already took them to my room. I made my way up the wide stair case and stopped when I heard voices come from the living room.

"Really Mr. Poynter, do you not think before you speak?" It was Mr. Call scolding Dougie.

"Sorry, but I didn't know a woman was staying here until, I don't know, now."

"I'm sorry Mr. Poynter, but ever since your mother died you have been less social with your friends and stayed away from woman. I decided it was best for you to become friends with Miss. Helsing." I rolled my eyes. So am I here to make friends with the little brat, or hunt a werewolf? "You know she's quite beautiful, I couldn't help but notice your staring." My eyes widened and there was no response. I didn't even know he was staring at me. Suddenly the doors slammed shut which startled me.

"How did he know I was listening?" I asked myself, I shrugged and continued up the stairs. When I entered my room, I noticed my belongings were unpacked. My clothes were either hanging in the closet or tucked away in the dresser drawers. On top of the dresser my jewelry and make up were separated, and in front of one of the windows I notice a glass case. I walked over to it and examined my knives, guns, and bullets were neatly placed and saw a lock on it, the key was on top of the case. I walked over to a second closet that was between the two windows and opened it. I found my crossbow, arrows, swords, and other weapons I would need to use to kill this creature. I took out one of my favorite swords and examined it in my hands; the sword was passed down every generation in the Helsing family.

"I see you know what you're up against." I jumped and spun around to see Dougie standing in the door way.

"Of course, I'm not just any ordinary hunter." I said as I turned my back and put the sword back, he entered the room.

"That's good, I wouldn't want Edmund to bury another woman, and he hates that." I turned back to face him, this time I noticed the bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" He laughed and leaned against the wooden bed post.

"What's wrong with me? Nothin, I'm perfectly fine." He was lying. I turned back around and locked the closet.

"What another busy night partying with the girls instead of helping the citizens to kill this creature?" I said turning back to face him and noticed he was annoyed.

"Funny, it's like you already know me." He said sarcastically. "You know, I don't know too many people who are rude to their hosts on the first night." He still looked annoyed and I knew he was right. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, happy?" He looked a little bit satisfied.

"Must be the name?" I gave him a confused look. "What? I've read about your family, they're all rude to people, even the ones they're helping, they don't like getting attached." I looked to the ground and let out a laugh.

"Then I guess it's the name." Okay, since when do I laugh? I looked back at Dougie and he looked uncomfortable.

"Well if you need anything, ask Call or Edmund." He walked out the door, closing it behind him. What an odd guy. I stared at the door, imaging Dougie was still there and shook my head. I can't be fooling around on my job. I walked over to the window and looked at the crescent moon. In five nights the moon will be full.

**Well how'd you like it? Not sure if the moon will actually be fool in five days I kinda guessed. Lol. Anyway I already have another idea for another McFly story! How 'bout that! Anyway please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it sure has been a while!! Sorry I was in Virginia, and I didn't have a computer to type this up and post it so here's the second chapter!! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 2 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

The sun shone through the window, causing me to slowly open my eyes. I sat up I bed and stretched my arms. I looked over at one of the windows and walked over to it, pushing one of the white curtains to the side. I looked down at the front lawn and noticed the large cracked fountain. It looked very old and the water didn't spray water like it should. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a tall pale man stood. He had to bend over to stand in the doorway. "Will you be joining Mr. Poynter and Mr. Call for breakfast Miss. Helsing?"

"No thank you, I need to begin inspecting the grounds." He nodded and closed the door as he left. "Talk about Lerch from the Adams Family." I walked over to my artillery closet and opened it. I took out my long bow and some silver arrows; it'd be good to get some target practice in.

One I was dressed and ready to go, I made my way downstairs. I walked past the dining room towards the door until I heard my name called.

"Miss. Helsing." It was Mr. Call. I walked to the dining room door and opened it, okay how did he know it was me walking by when the door was closed? Mr. Call was sitting at the far end of the long wooden table and Dougie was hunched over the table stirring his food next to him. Just as I took a step into the room, Dougie shot up in his seat and looked directly at me. He surprised me a bit and we made eye contact.

"Yes Mr. Call?" I managed to ask once I broke eye contact with Dougie.

"Edmund told me you're going to be inspecting the grounds." I nodded. "The grounds are rather large maybe you should take Dougie along to help you." Dougie looked at Mr. Call like he was insane. "Oh don't give me that look Mr. Poynter. You should be kind to your guest, beside you never get out of the house anymore." Dougie dropped his head and Mr. Call looked back at me. "What do you say?" I looked at Dougie knowing I shouldn't bring him because he would get in my way but something about him made me want to say yes immediately.

"As long as he doesn't get in my way." Mr. Call smiled and I notice Dougie look at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well you heard the lady," Mr. Call said as he shooed Dougie off. "Don't forget to grab your coat, it's a bit chilly." Dougie walked past me but I didn't move. He seemed so cold to me and I wasn't sure if I should trust him. "Something the matter Miss. Helsing?" My attention snapped back.

"Uh…no, everything is fine." I began to walk out of the dining room and stopped before closing the door. "We should be back in a few hours." He nodded with a smile and all I could return was a look of confusion as I left.

"Are we going or not?" I looked over to the front door and notice Dougie had his green Hurley jacket on and was ready to go. I nodded and we both left. We walked around the mansion and I couldn't help but drop my jaw. In their 'back yard' they had a stable with fields around it, an area to play polo or whatever sport you want to play, a pool, and they even had a small pathway that lead to a lake.

"Damn, I'm almost jealous." Dougie looked over at me and gave me a smirk. "Almost." He nodded. See when you're a hunter and you hunt vampires, werewolves, and etc. you don't let your feelings get in the way. I noticed a rather large oak tree with claw marks on it. I walked over and touched them, they were cold.

"What's wrong?"

"The claw marks, they're cold, which means they're old." I turned to him. "Did you know you had a werewolf in your yard?" His reaction stayed neutral, he was so hard to read. He dug his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I don't remember. I guess it was from when I was younger." 'Younger'? So he has lived here his whole life with the werewolves? Why didn't anybody do anything? I turned back to the tree to inspect them until I noticed movement in the bushes from the corner of my eye. I turned to Dougie and put my index finger up to my lips and pointed to the bush. He nodded and we walked over to them quietly. We both pushed the bushes away revealing a brown head. He looked up at us and finally waved.

"Oh hey mate!" He said to Dougie. He had strait brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and white polo, baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"You know him?" I asked Dougie. He rolled his eyes and pulled the man off the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Dougie asked angrily.

"What, I can't see an old friend?" He asked slinging his arm around Dougie's neck. Suddenly two figures caught my attention from the front of the house. One man had bleach blonde hair and was wearing a black button down shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converses. The other guy had dirty blonde hair covered with a black beanie; he was wearing a brown plaid button down shirt, dark blue baggy jeans and brown converses.

"Danny, Mr. Call said Dougie's outside!" The bleach blonde guy yelled. "Oh…I guess you already knew that." The brunette removed his arm from Dougie and turned to the other two.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be on watch!" He yelled but I could see he was smiling.

"Well we got hungry and you know how Tom gets when he doesn't get food!" The dirty blonde explained and the brunette couldn't help but laugh. The bleach blonde guy punched him.

"Mind explaining who these people are?" I asked Dougie. The three guys heard me and turned their attention to me.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners?" The brunette asked turning to me. "I'm Danny." He said with a goofy grin. "This is Tom." He pointed to the bleach blonde guy. "And this is Harry." The guy wearing the beanie waved.

"And you are?" Tom asked.

"Oh wait I think I know!" Harry yelled and Tom and Danny turned to him, giving him confused looks. He suddenly stopped jumping and gave them a confused look. "Don't you remember Mr. Call telling us that he hired a hunter to find the werewolf?"

"Ohhhh." Tom and Harry said together.

"Yeah it's Stephanie Van Helsing, right?" I nodded, still confused.

"Enough!" The boys jumped a bit when Dougie yelled. "What are you guys doing here?" They looked at each other.

"Well, we haven't seen you in a while since…well you know." Tom piped in.

"So we decided to help find this werewolf so you can get revenge for what that bloody creature did." Danny added. Dougie dropped his head and he looked hurt.

"Danny, you weren't supposed to mention that!" Tom yelled, slapping Danny in the back of the head.

"Ow." He whined as he rubbed his head. I looked over to Dougie and I swear I saw a tear slide down his face. I don't know why, but I wanted to comfort him. I placed a hand on Dougie's shoulder.

"Dougie?" He shrugged my hand off.

"I'm fine." He walked back to the house without saying another word. When he was out of sight I noticed the boys looked hurt, and I knew that I wouldn't get an explanation with sad people. I turned to the boys.

"So…what's the story?" Harry was the first to look up.

"Well, ever since a certain incident happened, Dougie hasn't been the same. So as friends we decided to come over every day to cheer him up, but…" He paused.

"He would turn us away; he didn't want to see us." Danny finished for Harry.

"I'm guessing that's all you're gonna tell me?" They nodded.

"It would be best if Dougie told you the story, friends don't tell stories about their friends unless it's okay with them." Tom explained, and he too continued to look at the ground. I sighed and began walking back to the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

"To talk to Mr. Emotional." I said as without turning to look at them. I made my way to the front door, up the stairs, and to Dougie's door and I knocked on it loudly.

"Go away!" He yelled through the door. I banged on the door harder as I lost my temper.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you're making your friends upset!" I yelled back and the door suddenly open showing Dougie.

"Your job is to find this creature and kill it, not to make my life better and tell me everything will be alright and I'll be okay. So forget about my sappy life and do your job!" He slammed the door shut before I could say another word. I didn't say anything, I just stood there. I finally made up my mind, not only do I have to kill this creature but…I have to help Dougie. He reminds me too much of me and my unlucky life.

"I'm a good multi-tasker, thank you very much!" If he yelled anything back, I didn't hear him. I was already on my way back downstairs to tell the boys my plan, and it was going to go against everything I knew about being a hunter.

**Yeah it's been a while but I got it done! If you would like to see anything happen in this story just suggest it in the review please!! Hope you liked it!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, I've been a bit lazy and haven't updated in a while! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 3 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

The next day, I made my way to the dining room and found Mr. Call sitting in the same spot as yesterday. He looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Good morning, Miss. Helsing." I gave a small smile, honestly I was already getting a weird vibe from him, but maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Had Dougie come down yet?" He gave me a confused look and a smirk appeared on his face. "Whoa, don't jump to conclusions. I started off on the wrong foot with him, and I just wanted to make up for it." He nodded and continued reading his paper.

"He hasn't come down yet." I sighed.

"Alright, thank you anyway." I walked out of the dining room, closing the door behind me. "Then where would he be at this time?" I asked myself as I turned away from the door and collided into an object. "Ow…" I stepped back and rubbed my nose.

"So we hired a hunter that talks to herself?" I looked up and made eye contact with a pair of blue eyes.

"Finally you come out of hibernation! God damn, what the hell do you have under your shirt? A steel plate?" I asked, continuing to rub my nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind, I need to ask you to do me a favor." He walked past me to the dining room doors.

"Nope." Oh man, this guy is getting on my bad side.

"What are you scared the werewolf will get you?" He turned back to me and glared at me.

"They only appear when the moon is full."

"Well at least you know something." He turned back to the door and began to open it. I ran to the door and closed it. He let out a heavy sigh and gave me an annoyed look.

"What?"

"I need you to give me a tour of the grounds. You were supposed to yesterday, but you had a hissy fit and ran off."

"Are you always a bitch?"

"I'm still trying to figure out who wears that pants here." His face soften and he looked like he was about to laugh, but he didn't.

"Fine." He said looking right into my eyes. "Can I at least get breakfast?" I remembered I was blocking his way to the dining room and jumped out of his way. He let out a chuckle. "So you do have your little blonde moments." He entered the dining room and then I realized something…

"I'm a brunette!" All I heard was his laughter. Man was this guy annoying.

After Dougie spent an hour and a half eating breakfast, we finally made our way to the backyard, again. We were almost in the exact same spot as yesterday where we meant Tom, Harry, and Danny. "So…this is the exact same spot we were at yesterday, I don't think you need a tour." I sighed and looked over the grounds, and then something caught my attention.

"No, I never got to check the grounds where that path leads." I said pointing to the path. He sighed and led the way. As we walked along the path I noticed every time I took one step, Dougie would take two or three steps more. What, do I smell?

"Okay, we're here." I didn't notice he stopped, so I collided into his back, my poor nose. He turned to me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked as I rubbed my nose.

"Aren't hunters supposed to have super human senses? So you should know when I stop."

"Yeah sure, if I was Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I walked past him to get a better view of what was around us. We were near a lake surrounded by trees and concrete statues.

"Are you done yet?" I turned to face him. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the ground. He looked uneasy, like he was going to collapse.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step towards him but he took one back and I stopped.

"I-I just don't like being here."

"Alright, we'll leave." I walked back up the path and stopped when I noticed Dougie wasn't following. "Dougie?" I only saw the back of him. His hand was raised to his face like he was whipping something away. He finally started following the path and walked past me. What is his problem? I followed him, keeping a distance from him, but he stopped again. "What's the matter?"

"I heard something." I have extremely well hearing and I didn't hear a thing. I walked in front of him and faced him. He looked serious and his eyes were scanning the grounds.

"Come on, you're just being paranoid." He looked straight into my eyes and he seemed to relax.

"Alright, let's head back." He led the way once more.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, following him. He nodded.

"It's just; I thought I heard a gun load." Suddenly, out of clear blue, there was a gunshot and Dougie was on the ground.

"Dougie!" I ran over to his side to see if he was okay but somehow he got up and dragged me inside the house just as there was another gunshot and he shut the door behind him. Honestly, how the hell was he able to get up that fast? I noticed Dougie was trying to make his way up the stairs, but he was struggling. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" I yelled as I helped support his weight.

"I'm not gonna die…" He said faintly.

"Oh really? Guess you haven't noticed the blood that's running down your shirt?" He let out a groan and I helped him up the stairs and to his room. He sat down on his bed and I went to go get my first aid kit and came back.

"Look, I don't need your help." He said weakly as he grabbed his left shoulder where the bullet was.

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy. What are you crazy?" He didn't respond. He was too busy reacting to the pain. "Alright, off with the shirt." He finally looked at me like I was mad. "Don't give me that look! You have a fucking bullet in your shoulder! I need you to take your shirt off so I can take it out!" He finally gave in and he pulled his shirt over his head with his right hand. The first thing I noticed was his large tattoo over his right shoulder. It was quite eye catching, but my eyes traveled to his other shoulder where the bullet was. "Hold your breath." He grabbed onto the bed post just as I stuck a pair of tweezers into the whole.

"God damn, mother fucking bullet!" He continued to yell but I continued. I grabbed the bullet and pulled it out and Dougie relaxed a bit. "Next time, could you give me a shot, or something?" He asked as I put the pullet in a small baggie.

"Sorry." I simply said. I pulled out some alcohol and cotton balls, and began dabbing the wound. He didn't say anything, much to my surprise. I dabbed a cotton ball right on the wound and he let out a hiss. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Oh so only when he's in pain he will be nice to me. "Thanks." I looked at Dougie's face and noticed it was surprisingly peaceful, and then I looked back at the wound.

"For what?"

"Hmmm…I don't know, how about helping me with this hole in my shoulder?" I smiled but didn't laugh.

"Didn't think you needed my help, did ya?" He didn't say anything for a while.

"So, why did you become a hunter?" He finally asked once I pulled the stitching material out. I looked at him and he looked curious. "I'd like to know a little bit more about my guest." I sighed.

"Do you want to know why I'm a hunter, or what's my story?" He gave me a smirk.

"I guess a story would be nice." I began stitching his wound up and he winced. I can't believe I'm going to tell him this, but I have to let him know he can trust me.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My brother, Alaric, hated me right away, he said he wished I died and she lived." Dougie winced again as I pulled the needle.

"That's…harsh." I shrugged.

"My father didn't talk to me and he referred to me as 'Girl', he eventually died two years later on a mission. Alaric and I were sent to an orphanage in America."

"Explains the accent." I pulled the needle again and he winced.

"My brother and I were separated, but I was taken in by a family friend, Mr. Benjamin. Ever since then I was trained as a hunter and killed mythical creatures, only they weren't mythical." I finished stitching the hole.

"You've had a rough life." I shrugged.

"Maybe, life could get better but I'll never know." I put a patch over the stitches and taped it onto his shoulder. My finger accidentally grazed his chest and I heard a low growl. I could feel his breath on my neck and he moved closer to me. I looked up into his eyes and he looked at me. He looked so kind, but hurt too. I can't get involved with him like this. "Did you hear that growl?" He suddenly grabbed my hand and stood up. "What's wrong?" I asked as he dragged me to the door.

"You need to leave." He pushed me out the door and locked it behind me.

"Dougie?" I asked through the door.

"Go away!" I was so confused; I swear he was going to…

"I need to be alone." He said in a softer tone. I stood there looking at the door for a little bit, but finally went to my room. I sat down on my bed and began to think. Where did that growl come from? Why was he so close to me? Why did he want to know me? Maybe I should pay Harry, Tom, and Danny a visit.

**Once again, sorry for the delay! Hope you like it and tell me what you would like to see in this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming!! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 4 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

It was the next morning and I found myself staring up at a white house that was less than half the size of the Poynter Mansion. I knocked on the front door.

"I've got it!" A voice called, it sounded familiar but I couldn't tell which boy it was, the accent sounded a bit funny though. There was a sudden crash and a thud behind the door. "Harry move your bloody drums!" The door opened and Danny was rubbing his chin that looked like it was turning red. "Stephanie! Didn't expect you to be stopping by." He said in a surprised tone. I shrugged.

"Well I really need to talk to you guys about Dougie." He looked confused.

"Um...alright." He opened the door more. "Come in." I did and I wish I didn't. It looked like a tornado came through! Food and clothing were scattered everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess, boys don't really do too much cleaning." He said as he led me through the house. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Great." He led me into a family room where Tom was playing videogames and Harry was watching.

"Guys, Steph needs to talk to us." They both looked up and nodded. Danny motioned me to sit down but the couch was covered with pizza boxes.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said as he kicked the pizza boxes to the ground. "There ya go."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically but I sat down anyway.

"So what's up?" Tom asked as he paused his game.

"So let me get this straight. You can't tell me what happened to Dougie that is making him act this way?" The boys nodded. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "So what can you tell me?"

"Well we used to be best mates!" Danny said with a smile.

"And his family is extremely rich." Harry added.

"Oh, and we used to be in a band with him." Tom also added.

"Well that's nice to know." I said sarcastically, except I do have a thing for guys who are in bands.

"You're welcome." They said together and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, does he have emotional problems? Mood Swings?" The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. I sighed.

"Why? Did something happen?" Tom asked with a confused look.

"Well, he got shot yesterday…"

"He got shot!" Danny yelled as he jumped up from his seat. "Who did it?!"

"Whoa calm down, he's fine, but we don't know who did it." Danny calmed down a bit. "Anyway I was helping with his wound and he was being nice to me and wanted to know my story. It was the exact opposite of the way he used to treat me." The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe he likes you but he's too shy to admit it, that's just normal Dougie attitude." Harry said. Whoa what? That has got to be a lie! There's no way he likes me and I don't like him…wait maybe…no! I don't like him.

"Funny." I said in a sarcastic tone. Harry shrugged.

"Anything else happen?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, when I was just about done with fixing his wound I heard a growl, and it sounded extremely close." The boys looked really confused.

"That's weird. Where do you think it came from?" Danny asked.

"Well it sounded like it came from…Dougie." They all looked at each other with worried looks. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…weird. Maybe he growled 'cause the wound hurt him." Tom explained. I nodded. We all sat there in silence, the boys looked like they were thinking very hard.

"Well I guess that's it then." I finally said.

"Sorry we couldn't tell you anything else." Harry said as I walked back to the front door.

"It's fine." Danny opened the door for me and I walked out.

"You just have to ignore Dougie's attitude and he'll trust you and possibly tell you his story." Tom said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He nodded and he closed the door as I left. Their house was fifteen minutes away from the Poynter Mansion, but sadly, it began raining so I ran back to the mansion. Once I reached the mansion I closed the door behind me and I practically collapsed in front of it. I looked up at the grandfather clock, it read 11:45. I guess I should go change Dougie's bandage. I climbed the stairs and went to Dougie's room. I opened it slowly in case he was asleep or if he was changing. Get that thought out of your head Stephanie! I stepped into the room and noticed Dougie was still asleep. I walked over to his bed and reached for his bandage, but just as I did his eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist. He sat up so fast he knocked me over, causing me o grab his good shoulder for support but he fell on top of me as I hit the wood floor. "Oooow." I moaned, I tried to rub my head but I remembered Dougie still had a hold of my wrist. His other hand was next to my head, supporting his balance, his knees were also supporting him but were surrounding my hips and I still couldn't get up. I was about to say something but I found myself examining his toned body. Wow, how the heck did I not notice this yesterday?

"Where were you?" He asked in a quiet tone, but he still didn't get up.

"Huh?"

"I went to check on you a little while ago, but I couldn't find you." He said looking down at me, making eye contact.

"Why does it matter?" I asked looking away.

"Well looks like I'm not getting up." I looked right back into his eyes. He was smirking and I returned a glare.

"It's none of your business." Okay that was a lie. He's the whole reason why I went to their house! He let out a chuckle.

"You were with the guys." Okay, how the hell did he know that? "So technically it is my business." I looked away from him again.

"And you're so certain I was with them."

"You stink like them." I looked back at him with a shocked look.

"So I stink?" He looked confused and he shook his head.

"No, you usually smell nice." What, what? Did he just compliment me? Wait how the hell did he know I was with them just by the smell?

"So what did you talk to them about?" He looked annoyed and he still didn't allow me to get up.

"None of your business!"

"Yes it is!" Okay this guys is so persistent, and I hate being pinned down! I kicked his leg left with my knee causing him to lose his balance and I pushed him over, pinning him to the ground.

"Is it a bad thing to be curious about you?" He cocked an eyebrow. Did I seriously say that?

"You're curious about me?" He asked. Another smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't go getting a swelled head." He let out a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and began reaching for his bandage again.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Relax; I'm just changing your bandage." Just as I lift the corner of the bandage I noticed the wound wasn't as noticeable. Before I could pull the rest of the bandage off, Dougie grabbed my left wrist and pulled it to the side, and since he had both my wrists, it caused me to lose balance and I fell on Dougie's chest.

"Man, you just can't keep you paws off me." He said with another smirk.

"Yeah, coming from the guy who keeps grabbing my wrists! Soon you'll be groping my ass!" He chuckled again.

"Not a bad idea." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, let me go." He laughed and released me wrists and I helped him off the floor. "So how come you were looking for me?" His eyes widened and he looked to the ground and scratched the back of his head.

"I…uh…wanted to say…" He paused and I had to hold back my laugh. "I'm sorry." Whoa, did he just apologize?

"What for?" He looked from the floor to me.

"Last night…when I kicked you out of my room."Well this is unexpected. "And I kicked you out of my room just when you told me your story." So he can actually be nice.

"Thanks, for the apology and…listening to me." He looked confused.

"You never told anybody about your life?" He asked with a hint of sympathy.

"Well, I've been a hunter for almost all my life and we're not supposed to get involved with people so I never had anybody to tell, but…" He looked straight into my eyes. "It felt natural telling you." We continued to look into each other's eyes until there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Poynter, you have a guest in the foyer." Mr. Call said.

"Alright." Dougie answered as he continued to look me strait in the eye. Mr. Call left and Dougie followed. Why do I always get nervous around him? This isn't like me. I decide to follow him and see who the guest was. When I reached the stairs I saw the guest. It was a woman; tan complexion, short brown hair, brown eyes, and extremely stylish in a slutty way. "Frankie, what do you want?" Dougie asked in an irritated voice. I notice she was examining Dougie's bare chest and a hint of jealousy passed through me.

"Can't I see my fiancée?" What!? Dougie shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not your fiancée anymore." Oh well that's good. Wait…what am I thinking?!

"We're arranged to be married!" She said in a stern voice.

"Not anymore!" Dougie yelled. "Especially since my father is the one who arranged it! Not after I already broke up with you and especially not after what he…" He stopped yelling, and from where I was, he looked frozen and the girl looked scared. Then Mr. Call walked in.

"Miss. Sanford, I think it would be best for you to leave." He said as he guided her to the front door. Once he closed the door behind her, he walked over to Dougie. "Mr. Poynter…" He lightly touched Dougie's shoulder, but Dougie shrugged it off.

"Don't ever let her in here again." He began walking to the stairs and that was my cue to hide. I ran down the left hallway and into my room, letting out a breath of relief. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I ran to my closet and closed the door only showing a crack of light. The footsteps entered my room and stopped. Just as I looked through the crack of the closet doors, they were yanked open.

"Aaah!" I screamed as a reaction.

"Would you chill?" It was Dougie, of course. He held out his hand for me to take, I did and he helped me out of the cramped closet. "What are you even doing in there?"

"Well, I…uh…uh… I was…" He cocked his eyebrow and gave a small smirk.

"You heard us didn't you?" Yes, yes I did. Why couldn't I just say that? Instead I slowly nodded my head. He sighed and turned away from me.

"Why keep it a secret?" He turned back to face me.

"Which one?" He asked with another smirk plastered on his face.

"All of them." The smirk vanished and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"So you basically want to know my story just as I wanted to know yours?" He asked looking up at me and I nodded. He walked over to my bed and sat down, letting out a sigh. "Alright." I walked over to the bed and held on to the bed post.

"My mother and sister were…killed by…a werewolf. It was a bit hard to bear; I avoided girls, my friends, even family." Poor Dougie. "I felt like there was no reason to live anymore, so I pissed the others I love off so they forget me."

"But people still do care about you." He looked up at me.

"Who?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well Edmund, Mr. Call, Harry, Danny, Tom, even that girl…Frankie?" He laughed.

"She only wants my money, besides I don't love her. She was a bitch to me and my father arranged for us to be married…" He looked angry once he said 'father'. "God knows where the hell he is."

"You say I have a rough life, but look at yours!" He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"My mother didn't die giving birth to me."

"But yours lived, and because she lived you were able to love your mother…I didn't." He was quiet but he just looked at me. "So why keep your cancelled arrange marriage a secret?" He cocked his eyebrow again.

"Who said that was a secret?"

"Mr. Call never told me, nor the guys." He stood up and walked to my bedroom door.

"Well if you knew you'd probably think I was still in love with her and you wouldn't be so curious of me." He looked serious but he started laughing. What a cocky guy!

"You're an ass!" I yelled as I pushed him out the door.

"Only to you." He said with a chuckle. I closed the door behind him and I leaned against it. Why am I developing these feelings for him?

**Okay my friend who is also a McFly fan showed me this website just for McFly fics!! .?board=ot**

**You should check it out! I already reposted my story 'The Replacement', but it would be good for more people to check the website out!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay another chapter!! Once again I do not own McFly or Just My Luck, I only own Stephanie Van Helsing.

**Chpt. 5 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

The following morning I skipped breakfast, instead, I stayed in m room and made sure all my weapons were ready for tonight. I was cleaning and sharpening my swords, daggers and knives. I loaded my pistols and checked my silver arrows to make sure they were in perfect condition. I was so busy making sure I was prepared because I didn't want anything to go wrong tonight, I lost track of time! I didn't even realize how many hours had pasted until I checked my phone which read 4:24! There was a knock at my door and I noticed my room was bit of a mess from all the weapons scattered across the floor.

"Uh…come in!" I said as I began putting my weapons in the closet. The door slowly opened.

"Hey." I knew who it was without turning around, Dougie. I got up and turned to face him.

"Hey." I repeated. His gaze from me traveled to my artillery closet.

"I see you're all set for tonight." I nodded. "That's good." His gaze traveled to the wood floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a couple steps towards him, he didn't move but he seemed like he tried to move towards me.

"Just…be careful out there." He continued to look at the ground.

"I will." He looked up at me and he gave me a small smile. "So, are you going to stay here?" He dropped his gaze once again.

"Uh…no. I'll probably head into town and help people there." He said looking back to me.

"Oh, so not going out to party with the girls?" He let out a chuckle and he shook his head.

"Nah, not tonight." I smiled and he smiled back. We fell silent, both of us were examined parts of the room, or pretended to. "I uh…should probably head into town." He said as he made his way out my bedroom door.

"Dougie." He stopped in the doorway but didn't turn to face me. "Please, be careful." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"I'll try." Then he left. 'I'll try'? That's the best he could say? What happens if he actually gets hurt? Will I ever see him again? I shook my head, trying to forget the thought or I would probably get distracted thinking about it when I should be watching for the werewolf. I turned back to the closet and began picking my weapons for tonight.

I left the house at 6 o'clock, okay maybe 6:30. Mr. Call had to give me a lecture about being careful and what I should do if I got injured while fighting the werewolf. Yeah bandaging a wound while the werewolf is getting ready to rip your body apart probably isn't the best thing to do, he's not gonna wait for you if you call 'Time Out!' When I was finally able to leave, I searched the grounds and found no sign of a werewolf, and by the time I looked at my cell phone it was 9 o'clock.

"Damn, time sure flies when you're having fun." I said to myself sarcastically. Suddenly I heard cracking of a tree branch coming from behind me. I spun around with my crossbow loaded but nothing was there. I shrugged. "He must have run away because he didn't want to be as bored as I am." Man I've gotta stop talking to myself, or at least out loud! I began walking back in the direction I was once walking before but I stopped dead in my tracks. A hill, not to far, was being occupied by a large fury creature with pointed ears, long claws on all five fingers, a long snout like a wolf with bloodstained teeth, and piercing golden eyes. I immediately shot my crossbow, releasing a silver arrow but the werewolf dodged it. The werewolf glared at me, I tried loading my crossbow again but it got jammed. I looked up and noticed the werewolf was running after me. "Shit, knew I shouldn't have used a crappy ancient weapon like this!" I threw the crossbow to the ground and began running. I pulled out my pistol from its holster that was buckled around my right thigh, but just as I did the werewolf grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the werewolf was going to bite my right leg but I kicked the werewolf in the face. He yelped and covered its snout, releasing me in the process, and I crawled over to my pistol. I picked it up and turned over on my back to see the werewolf getting ready to jump on me. I pulled the trigger and shot the werewolf in the shoulder. He jolted back but turned back to me and growled. He raised his hand to scratch me but suddenly a giant object hit him and he went flying into a nearby tree. I looked back up to see another werewolf, and he was looking right back at me. He was just as big as the other werewolf, probably 7 ½ ft. tall; he slowly walked over to me on his hind legs and sniffed me. I pointed my gun back at this werewolf but he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull my wrist out of his grip but I didn't have much luck. He sniffed my hand and he looked back into my eyes for a split second. Suddenly he pulled me off the ground and he tossed me over his right shoulder. "Let me go!" I yelled and I began hitting and kicking him. Then something caught my attention, I ran my hand through the fur on his right shoulder and pulled out a bandage with red stitches on 1 side. I looked over my shoulder to try to see the face of the werewolf but he started running, making me grab onto its fur. It was running so fast, but suddenly an object hit him and he fell to the ground and I saw the first werewolf I encountered, he grabbed the kinder werewolf by the neck and pulled him off the ground. I finally noticed the difference between the werewolves, the first werewolf had gray fur and the other werewolf had dark brown, almost black, fur. The gray werewolf almost scratched the brown werewolf but wasn't able to when the brown werewolf collided his head into the others. The gray werewolf scratched the others chest making him fall back, once he did, the gray werewolf came after me. I pulled out my silver pocket knife and slice his hand when he reached for me. He growled and ignored the pain. He grabbed my throat and picked me off the ground. Immediately I was having trouble breathing. I tried kicking the gray werewolf but I couldn't reach and soon I wasn't able to move my legs. "Help…" I whispered in a weak and raspy voice, but I was glad I did. The other werewolf jumped onto the gray werewolf's back and bit his arm causing the gray werewolf to drop me to the ground. I fell on my back, but I couldn't move because of the wind being knocked out of me. All I could do was watch. The brown werewolf continued to bit and scratch the other until the gray werewolf retreated to the woods. The brown werewolf looked like he was going to follow but his ears twitched when he noticed my delayed breaths. He turned to me and ran to my side. He crouched down next to me and cradled me in his arms and for the first time I noticed the big difference between the two werewolves, his eyes. They looked kinder and protective and the color, sorry but my vision began to blur, but it looked…blue? I began to black out and all I could think about was those eyes. They seem…so familiar.

**Soooo? I know not a long chapter but did you like it? So got any ideas who the two werewolves are? Hmmm? Let me know in your review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! I was on a spring trip for music and I don't have a laptop so I couldn't update my story, so here's the next chapter! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 6 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

The sun was slowly rising but the werewolf continued to hold me in his warms arms, but not for long. He placed me down on the ground and stepped away from my body. H threw his head back and howled. Just as the sun rised higher in the sky, his body was covered with a shadow and he seemed to shrink into the size of a man, in fact it was…

I sat up and began panting hard, like I haven't had a thing to drink in ages. I looked around my surrounding and discovered I was back in my room of the Poynter mansion.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked me. It was unfamiliar and the accent seemed like it was from America. I let out a couple coughs.

"I'm fine." I said in a raspy voice. I turned to the person and was right, not only was the voice unfamiliar but I've never seen this woman before. She was probably my age, 21, and she was probably 5'4", maybe 5'5". She had shorty dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She was wearing a gray v-neck t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black converses.

"Here, drink this." She handed me a black mug.

"What is it?" I asked, and then I took a sip and nearly spit it out. "Gross!"

"Well it's not supposed to taste good!" She said while laughing. "It's supposed to help your throat relieve the pain."

"Gee…thanks." I said sarcastically. I swallowed the rest of the drink with one gulp and thought I was going to vomit. She laughed at my reaction and she took the mug once I was finished.

"I'm Elizabeth Call by the way, Betsy for short."

"Stephanie, so you're Mr. Call's…"

"Granddaughter."

"Ah." I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser.

"So not only are you the hunter that's supposed to kill the werewolf, but you're the one who's got Dougie wrapped around their finger." She said as she took a seat on my bed.

"What?!" I yelled as I dropped my clothes on the floor. Betsy began laughing. I rolled my eyes and began picking up my clothes. "Not true." I walked into my walk in closet and I heard Betsy let out a sarcastic laugh.

"That's what you think! For the past three days you we out, he would come sit in your room and wait for you to wake up." She laughed again. "He reminded me of a puppy!" Suddenly the memory of the dark brown werewolf with blue eyes appeared in my head. I shook my head, attempting to get the thought out of my head, didn't have much luck.

"Oh…really?" I asked as I walked back out of the closet once I was dressed in my white distressed skinny jeans and black cami.

"What you can't tell and you've been here for practically a week?! I've been here for three days and I know he's practically crazy over you!" I rolled my eyes again and walked over to her as she continued to laugh.

"Whatever…" I said running my hand through my hair and something caught my attention. On my left wrist, there was a strange symbol written no…tattooed onto my wrist.

"Uh…what's…?" I was about to ask what was on my wrist but the doorbell rang.

"I should get that. Gramps is out getting some food, Edmund doesn't like scaring people when he opens the door, and Dougie will never get off his lazy ass to answer the door," She explained as she left my room. I decided to follow because I had a feeling she knew why this symbol was on my wrist.

We made our way to the door and Betsy opened it, revealing Danny, Tom, and Harry. Just as Tom looked up and saw Betsy his eyes widened.

"Betsy!" He yelled in shock and he almost fell back but the guys helped him regain his balance.

"Hey Tom…" She said with a questionable look. The other guys started laughing.

"Any news on Steph?" Harry asked Betsy.

"Why don't you just ask me?" I asked stepping next to Betsy.

"Stephanie!" Danny yelled and he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Danny, careful! She only just woke up a little while ago." Betsy said as she pulled off me.

"So what's up guys?" I asked when the boys walked in and we headed to the living room.

"We just wanted to see if you had any plans about the werewolf." Harry said, speaking for the group since Tom looked surprisingly nervous and Danny couldn't stop laughing at Tom.

"You mean the werewolves." I said making werewolves sound louder in the sentence. That got their attention.

"How many bloody werewolves are there?!" Tom yelled.

"Two."

"Well that's not too bad." Danny said relaxing a bit, but Betsy hit him upside the head, making him rub his head. "Hey!"

"There shouldn't be any werewolves at all genius!" Betsy said.

"Oh yeah." He responded and he fell silent.

"Well what's your plan?" Tom asked. I thought about the gray werewolf and how he tried to kill me, and then I thought about the other…and how he tried to protect me.

"I'm only killing one." The boys didn't really react, actually they seemed to relax.

"Good." Tom said and he leaded back into the red velvet couch.

"What?" I asked. The boys looked at each other and Danny sighed.

"We didn't want you to kill Dougie anyway." You mean….they knew?

Again sorry for the delay and sorry it isn't too long and sorry Dougie isn't it this chapter. He will be in the next one a lot though!!! Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 7 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

"You guys…know?" I asked. The boys nodded, Betsy too. "Then why didn't you tell me before I went out that night to kill a werewolf?!" Tom and Danny looked down at the floor.

"We didn't know how you would react. We were afraid we'd still lose a friend." Harry explained. I leaned back in the armchair I was sitting in.

"So that's why you guys couldn't tell me anything." I said quietly.

"Yeah." Danny answered. I sat forward in my seat again.

"So if Dougie's a werewolf, then who's the other?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"He never told us." Tom said.

"That's why we ran into you guys the other day; we were looking for something that would help us find out who the werewolf is." Danny explained. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"This must be a lot for you to hear right now." Tom said and he began to stand up.

"No! I …I have to get used to this…I want to help him." They all fell silent.

"Well then maybe you should talk to him." Betsy said, breaking the silence. I looked over to Betsy and nodded. I got up from my seat and began walking to the stair case. "Wait, Steph!" I stopped and turned around to see Betsy running after me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you slay…witches?" She looked nervous asking me that and she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Only when it's necessary, why do you ask?" She sighed and pointed to my left wrist.

"Dougie asked…a witch to put that on you." I looked down at the tattoo. "It's a triquetra, it's also a protection symbol. He was worried you would get hurt again." She dropped her hand to her side and looked at me with a little more confidence.

"Thanks for telling me Betsy." I began walking up the stairs but stopped and turned back to Betsy. "I don't believe in killing witches, my mother was one. So, if you see the witch again, tell her…thank you." She looked surprised but she nodded and we both made our way in different directions.

(Betsy's P.O.V.)

I walked back into the living room where the boys were still sitting and I sat down on the other red velvet couch across from them. Tom was the first to look up.

"Do you think she knows about you?" Danny asked.

"Don't know, but if she does…she's cool with it." I answered.

"So she likes witches?" Harry asked. I shrugged and Tom let out a cough before speaking.

"Well that's good; we can't have Stephanie slaying all our friends!" He tried to lighten up the mood.

"Nice Tom, nice." Danny said patting Tom on the back as he got up.

"What?!" Tom yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I'm just trying to lighten up the mood!"

(Stephanie's P.O.V.)

As I reached Dougie's door I was about to knock but I stopped myself. _'He's a werewolf Stephanie, he could kill you!' _I have no ideas who these thought belonged to. Were they mine? _"He'll tear you to pieces!'_ That is true…no! I know what I have to do and what I want to do. I finally got the courage to knock on the door.

"Go away…" Dougie moaned.

"It's me." I heard him jump out of bed and the door suddenly flew open. There, a bare chested Dougie stood, I couldn't help but look down at my bare feet, but somehow I ended up pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

"You're …alright." He said as he slowly released me and he took a step away from the door to let me in.

"Yeah…I guess I have that werewolf to thank." He dropped his gaze from me to the floor.

"Were you scared when you saw the gray werewolf?"

"How do you know he was gray?" I already knew he was the other werewolf, but I wanted to see if he would tell me himself.

"I saw him before." He simply said.

"When? The night I showed up at this mansion and somebody just so happened knew I was hurt by a werewolf?" He looked up at me. "Nobody was out there with me only the gray werewolf and the dark brown werewolf, you." Suddenly I was pushed against the wall and was pinned by him.

"You can't kill me yet, not when I just found him!" He was so strong but he looked like he was about to cry. "He killed my mom and sister! I can't let him get away with it!"

"I'm not going to kill you!" I yelled at him. He looked surprised and he released his hold on me but he wouldn't let me pass.

"Why? Aren't you scared? I could kill anyone here, even you!" He said narrowing his eyes.

"But you won't!"

"How do you know?"

"Because, you didn't kill your friends!" I yelled and he seemed shocked that I knew that.

"How…"

"They're here." I said looking him straight in the eyes. "They even told me not to kill you, but I already knew…I wouldn't." He still looked surprised as he listened to me. He put both his hands on the wall next to both sides of my head.

"Why did you already plan not to kill me?" His voice sounded darker but I didn't let it bother me.

"Because."

"Because why? Weren't you scared of me when you saw me as that…thing!?" We continued to look into each other's eyes.

"At first, but I began to feel safe with you." He leaned closer to me and I tried to back up but I didn't go anywhere.

"Are you scared now?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you going to kill me?" He asked again.

"'Cause, I…I don't want to lose you, that'd be a loss I could never get over." His face seemed to relax. He moved his left hand to my waist.

"Are you scared yet?" He asked. His lips an inch away.

"No." A smirk appeared on his face and he put his right hand on my left cheek.

"Good." His lips came crashing down on mine. We both closed our eyes and my hands traveled up his neck. He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my head as we continued to kiss, I began to run out of air but I never got a chance to take a breath. He slipped his tongue between my lips and he began to explore. I felt like this huge amount of weight was lifted off me but I heard a low growl come from Dougie. He immediately broke off our kill and he removed his hand from the back of my head.

"Dougie?" He suddenly placed both hands on the wall again with me between him and the wall. Another growl came from him. "Dougie…"

"Hold still." He simply said and the next thing I know his mouth was on my neck.

Sooooo I'm gonna stop right there and you guys can guess what happens from there! Hope you like it and sadly I might have to change the rating to mature. Will you guys still read it? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Might be changing the rating to Mature after this chapter. I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 8 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

He bit my neck lightly and began sucking on it. I couldn't help but let out a moan. "Dougie…" I whispered. He bit my neck again and sucked once more. My legs began o feel weak and they almost gave out until Dougie finally stopped.

"Sorry." He said, looking straight into my eyes. My neck felt so weird! I slid out of his hold and walked over to his dresser and inspected my neck in the mirror.

"Holy shit!" My neck had bite marks, not like a vampire! There was no bloodshed, but the bite marks were very visible. The skin around the bite marks had started to turn purple already. "Why did you do this to my neck?" I asked as continued to examine my neck. He laughed and made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know how dogs pee to mark their territories? I looked up in the mirror like he was insane.

"Yeah…?" He laughed again at my expression.

"So the next time I see Frankie, she'll have one of these?" I said pointing to my mark. He looked at me, cocking his eyebrow and smiled. "What?!"

"Jealous are we?" He asked and his smile grew bigger. I rolled my eyes and turned in his arms so I was facing him.

"Should I be?" I asked cocking my eyebrow to.

"No. Besides, I didn't like Frankie too long." He said, leaning in to kiss me. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"So now I'm your own special property?" He thought to himself and then looked at me.

"Yeah pretty much." He leaned in again and I stopped him once more.

"I'm not property or territory, I'm a human being." He let out a deep sigh.

"I know you are its just…werewolves are protective, so when they see that mark they'll know you're taken and won't mess with you." Gee all the other werewolves I've run into are probably dead.

"Are you afraid I'm gonna run off with somebody else?" He looked nervous just thinking about the thought and then his expression was replaced with a smirk.

"Should I be?" He said, mimicking my words.

"No." I said smiling at him and he smiled back. "Dougie?"

"Yeah?" I sighed and was about to speak but I stopped myself. Instead I pulled Dougie by his hands out his bedroom, down the stairs, and to the living room. "Steph, what are you doing?" I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"You know your friends have been worried about you?" He nodded. "And you know they know you're a werewolf?" He nodded again. "Then why won't you tell him who the other werewolf is?" He didn't nod, he just stayed silent. I sighed and pulled him into the living room. They all immediately stood up when they saw us come in.

"Let go Steph." He sounded a bit angry but I didn't care. He had to tell his friends who the other werewolf is.

"No, not until you tell us who the other werewolf is." He looked me straight in the eyes and I looked straight back.

"Dougie I'm your fucking cousin, I have a right to know, and these guys are your friends you need to tell them!" Betsy piped in making Dougie's attention turn to her.

"Dougie, did this werewolf…kill your family?" Harry asked. He looked down to the ground.

"My mother and sister." Then it hit me. I took both of Dougie's hands in mine.

"Where's your father?" I said quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear. He looked me straight in my eyes and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. "Oh my god, Dougie…I'm so sorry." He didn't say anything, he just pulled me into a hug and I listened to his quiet sobs. He continued to hold me until we both heard the others walk closer to us. "Do you want them to stay?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes." He whispered back between sobs and he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Dougie…" Harry began to say but he sounded like he was choking on tears. Dougie slowly lifted his head up from my left shoulder and he released his grip around me. More tears slid down his face.

"He killed them, my own…" The boys and Betsy immediately hugged Dougie.

"Mate….I'm so sorry." Danny said.

"You should have told us from the very beginning." Tom said as he also comforted Dougie.

"You also should have told Bets or Steph, you shouldn't have kept this to yourself." Harry said, agreeing with Tom. Dougie didn't say anything, instead he snuck his hand out of the hug and took mine, giving it a quick squeeze and I squeezed it back, and then they finally stopped hugging so they could let Dougie breathe.

"Once we find that basterd, we'll make him pay." Danny said, trying to cheer Dougie up.

"And Steph and I'll help too." Betsy added and she walked over to me and swung her arm around my neck, making me laugh.

"No…I'm gonna make him pay." Dougie said making me stop laughing.

"But we want to help." Harry said who seemed hurt.

"No, I'm gonna make sure that basterd pays! Only me!" More tears slid down his face as he yelled. He pushed through the guys and ran through the living room doors. Betsy grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face her.

"Go after him; convince him he needs us to help him." She looked like she was about to cry too.

"Alright." I immediately ran after Dougie to his room and just when I got there he slammed his door shut. "Dougie please let me in."

"No, I made myself look like an idiot!" I placed my head on the door and took a sigh.

"This is coming from the guy who pretty much saved my life and I can't stop thinking about when he's not around." There was movement behind the door and he opened the door a crack.

"You really can't stop thinking about me?" He asked through the crack. I let out a laugh and nodded. He opened the door more and allowed me to come in. He closed the door behind me and he sat down on his bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. I took a seat next to him and rested my head on his right shoulder.

"You know taking revenge isn't the best idea." He turned his head to me.

"What do you know about revenge?"

"I know it changes you, and you're not the same person." He sighed again and moved his head back to hands.

"I already changed. In case you haven't notice, I turn into a furry monster when the full moon comes out."

"Well some girls like that." He turned his head to me again. "In case you forgot I made out with a werewolf and I wasn't disgusted." He let out a laugh.

"Didn't say you liked it." He said under his breath. I slapped him in his arm. "Hey!" He yelled while laughing.

"Who said I didn't like it?" He cocked his eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face.

"So you do like snogging with werewolves." He said as he leaned closer to me and I started to giggle, oh man is this guy really changing me!

"Maybe…" I said as his lips were just a centimeter away.

"Why don't you just say yes?" He said with a smile and then he kissed me.

"Dougie you really need to consider Betsy and the guys helping you." He kissed me again.

"Later." He pulled me into him and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I ran my hands through his hair and his hands roamed my body to my legs but stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Dougie, you need to come at here." It was Harry. Dougie sighed.

"Later, I'm busy." He kissed me again and he rubbed my thigh. I pushed him off me and he sighed.

"Go see what's up." He gave me a pitiful look. "Go on." I said pushing him off the bed.

"Will you stay here?" He asked before he grabbed the door handle, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Yes, I promise." He ran back over and gave me a quick kiss and he ran back to the door and left. I couldn't hear what was going on so I decided to lie down in his bed. It spelled just like him, I could feel myself drift off into a deep sleep and if he did come back I was hoping he would just curl up next to me. But he didn't come back in fact I didn't see him until the next morning, and guess who was here….

Not one of my best chapters, but I promise I'll make them better after this one. This chapter was a bit hard for me to write but I promise it gets better!


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a shot out real quick to the people who has been leaving me reviews which I do appreciate!! Thanks Amy, McSteph, and McFlyGrl!! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 9 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

I was fast asleep until I was woken up to somebody violently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a very angry looking Betsy standing by the bed.

"Betsy? What's up?" I asked as I let out a yawn at the end of my sentence, then I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Frankie's here, that's what's up." My eyes widened and I jumped out of Dougie's bed.

"When did she get here?" I asked her as we made our way downstairs.

"Last night, she wouldn't leave until she saw Dougie and she still hasn't left."

"Where are they now?"

"I think in the living room."

"And the boys?"

"Dining room."

"Alright, I'll check on Frankie and Dougie, you just go get breakfast with the guys." She nodded and made her way to the dining room. I sighed and walked over to the living room door that was partially open. I didn't want to burst in just yet so I decided to do a little eavesdropping.

"Alright Frankie, you got to stay the night, now what do want?" That was Dougie; I could only hear them so I decide to look through the crack between the doors.

"I'm here because I want you, not because of your money, but you." Frankie walked over to Dougie and put her hands on the back of Dougie's neck. He looked away but she turned his face to her and she smiled. "Dougie I love you." Then she moved her lips to his.

(Dougie's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I was hearing this shit from her! She's such a liar! I pulled my head back before she kissed me and I removed her hands. "Frankie I…" I stopped myself from finishing my sentence just as I heard the sound of someone crying. I looked over to the living room doors and noticed it moved. I ran over to them and saw Stephanie running up the stairs. Dammit, now she thinks I still love Frankie. "Frankie I can't play this game with you anymore. I don't love you, not anymore and never again." Her jaw dropped. I turned my back to her and was about to leave.

"If you don't marry me, I'll tell everybody that you're the werewolf that's been killing innocents!" I turned back to her, glaring, but she just smiled.

"It's not me and you know that." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"True, but they don't know that."

(Stephanie's P.O.V.)

I ran full speed to my room and locked the door behind me. I didn't want anyone to see me crying over a…a…fucking douche bag that plays with girls' heart! I crawled onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow so nobody could hear my sobs.

"Stephanie?" I lifted my head off the pillow and took a couple breaths.

"Not now Betsy." I buried my face back into the pillow. I heard the door unlock and Betsy opened the door. I lifted my head up and looked at her. "How'd you do that?" She smiled and waved her hand, making the door magically close.

"Oh yeah, you're a witch." I looked down to the ground and I felt the area of the bed next to me sink down.

"Steph, what are your feelings for Dougie?" I looked up to her but I couldn't manage to find my words. "Do you love him?" I looked back down to the ground and finally nodded.

"I haven't been here long but…I also never had a reason to love a person, and just being with him, even if we're fighting, he makes me feel wanted." I looked back to Betsy and she gave me a small smile.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I told you about Dougie coming in here and watching you." I shrugged. "He came in, pulled a chair right next to you and held your hand each day you were unconscious. Now if that's not love, then I don't know what it is." I gave her a smile and wiped a few tears away.

"Thanks Betsy." She nodded and hugged me. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened revealing Mr. Call.

"Miss. Helsing, you have some guests waiting for you in the living room." I looked over to Betsy and she shrugged. We both got off the bed and followed Mr. Call to the living room.

"I wonder who's here." Betsy said just as Mr. Call opened the doors to the living room.

"Don't know, I wasn't expecting anyone." We walked into the room and my attention snapped to a certain man.

He was 6'3" and very muscular. He had dirty blonde hair, but his tan complexion and hazel eyes were similar to me. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a grey zip up hoodie, a black leather jacket and matching leather boots. In other words, Alaric. The man next to him was Mr. Benjamin.

"Stephanie, it's so good to see you're doing well." Mr. Benjamin said but I wasn't listening to him. I was too busy glaring at Alaric and he mimicked my eyes.

"Steph, who are these people?" Betsy asked pulling my shoulder back to get my attention.

"Oh sorry miss, I am Robert Benjamin and this is Alaric, Alaric Van Helsing." He gave Betsy a fake smile and I could figure out he knew she was a witch.

"Betsy, I think you should leave." I whispered to her, but I continued to glare at Alaric.

"Alright." She left the room and Alaric closed the doors behind her. My eyes followed him the whole time he made his way to the doors and back to the armchair where Mr. Benjamin was now sitting.

(Betsy's P.O.V.)

Just as that Alaric creep closed the doors behind me, I ran straight to the dining room, hoping everybody was there.

"Guys!!" I yelled as I burst through the doors.

"What's up?" Danny asked from the dining room table where he, Harry, and Tom were playing cards.

"Where's Dougie?" tom jumped out of the chair and grabbed my arm. He looked so concerned. He's so sweet; I wish I could tell him about my feelings…Wait back to the real world!

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Two men are here talking to Steph, but I think she's in trouble!" I heard the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen and Dougie ran out.

"Who?" He asked angrily.

"A guy named something Benjamin and…Alaric?" He growled and turned to Frankie, who was painting her nails.

"Why did you tell them?" He asked slamming his hand next to hers, making her jump.

"You refused to marry me!" She shot back. He rolled his eyes and ran between Tom and me and out the door. We, besides Frankie, all ran after him to the living room.

(Stephanie's P.O.V.)

"What do you mean you refuse to kill both werewolves?!" Mr. Benjamin yelled.

"I don't need to explain my reasons." Alaric clenched his fists and walked over to me.

"You're mad! You'll kill all the citizens in England! Just like you killed my mother!" Alaric yelled. I heard the doors open but I didn't react.

"I didn't kill her!" I yelled back. He glared at me and before I knew it his hand made contact with my left cheek, making me fall backwards on the floor.

"Yes you did!" He was about to kick me in the stomach but he was pushed to the floor with a huge force. I looked up to see Dougie standing in front of me.

"Alaric are you alright?" Mr. Benjamin asked, helping him off the floor.

"I'm fine." Alaric responded as he stood back up. I also stood up but Dougie grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him." So you're the stupid werewolf she's in love with." Dougie almost looked over his shoulder to me because of Alaric's comment but he stopped himself.

"What are you doing here?" Dougie asked through clenched teeth. Alaric started laughing.

"Why am I here? We're here to make sure that piece of shit does her job!"

"Don't call her that!" Dougie yelled pushing Alaric back.

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want!" Alaric yelled, pushing Dougie back. I stepped between the two of them hoping they would stop.

"Stop it, both of you!"

"I'll do what the hell I want!" Alaric yelled again, and then he pushed me again.

(Dougie's P.O.V.)

All I saw was this dick push Stephanie against the marble fireplace. She hit her head and she fell to the ground, she didn't move. "Basterd!" I punched him in the face making him take a couple steps back.

"You're so dead!" He tackled me to the floor. He was about to punch me in the face but I head butted him. He rolled off me and clenched his head. I looked over to Stephanie, she still hadn't moved but there was now a small pool of blood next to her head.

"ASSWHOLE!" I jumped on top of Alaric and punched him in the face.

"Dougie stop!" I couldn't tell who it was but the next thing I knew Tom, Danny, and Harry pulled me off of Alaric.

"Calm down Doug!" Harry yelled. I didn't have a chance, Alaric tackled me again which also took down the other guys.

"Son of a bitch!" Alaric lifted his hand to punch me but stopped when a shot gun sound went off. We all looked over to the living room doors.

Mr. Call had a shot gun in his hand, and he was standing like he knew how to handle a gun his whole life.

"That's my gun!" Alaric hissed as he got off me. Well at least I know who shot me.

"When somebody comes in here and tries to hurt young master Poynter, I must take a stand. No would you kind gentlemen please leave or I'll have to call the police." Both Alaric and Mr. Benjamin got up and left. Alaric walked over to Mr. Call to retrieve his gun. "No I'll be confiscating this." Alaric left but only after glaring at him.

"Steph?" I looked over to Betsy who was kneeling next to Stephanie.

"Dougie take Miss. Helsing upstairs to her room. Betsy do you know any healing spells?" Mr. Call asked.

"Uh...yeah." Betsy responded.

"Tom get Stephanie some pain relief and water. Danny clean that mess up. Harry make sure those men left and make sure the house is locked up. I'll take Miss. Sandford home." We all starred at him. "Let's move people!" We all jumped up and started heading in different directions.

I picked Stephanie up and Betsy followed me to Steph's room. I placed her on the bed and Betsy immediately started working her magic. She chanted a few spells and her hand glowed whit. She put her hand on Stephanie's head where it was bleeding and the blood stopped.

"Will she be okay?" Betsy's hand went back to normal and she pulled the covers over Stephanie to keep her warm.

"Yes, she just needs a rest." Betsy left the room and I sat next to the bedside. I rubbed her forehead and I regretted the fact I couldn't protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay now I'm thinking this story might go back to the Teen rating…sorry not sure yet! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 10 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I knew I was in my room, but what was the last thing that happened? I tried to sit up but my head began pounding.

"Oh my head." I put my hands up to my head and I noticed and extra hand on mine.

"Steph?" I turned to my left and noticed Dougie slowly wake up. He looked at me, rubbed his eyes, and looked at me again. "You're awake!" He said with a smile. I pulled my hand from his and looked away from him.

"Of course I'm awake." I heard him sigh.

"Here." He stuck a glass of water and two pills in front of my face.

"What's this for?"

"Your head, it hurts doesn't it?" I almost looked up to him but I stopped myself and took the glass and pills. I popped the pills in my mouth and took a gulp of water, then I handed him the glass of water. "Feel better?"

"Pills don't work that fast." I shot back. I didn't look at him; instead I curled up in a ball hoping he'd get the clue to leave. He didn't, instead he just stood there, like he was waiting for me to talk to him.

"God damn it Stephanie! I sat here the whole time you were unconscious, yet again, worried you wouldn't wake up and you don't even bother to look at me!" I finally did look at him, but I also got off the bed and pushed him away from me.

"How do you want me to react? Thanks for playing tonsil hockey with me but it's alright to go back out with your ex!" I yelled sarcastically and glared at him.

"I'm not going back out with her! I told you, I don't love her!" I turned away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. "You know she even threatened me! If I didn't marry her then she was going to tell everybody that I was killing the citizens of England, starting with that old man and your fucked up brother!"

"Well maybe you should have married her! Who said I wanted you back?" Oh that sure shut him up. He didn't say anything but I heard his footsteps walk closer to me.

"I already know you do. Remember a couple hours ago, Alaric even told me." Oh shit, he's right.

"_So you're the stupid werewolf she's in love with!"_

Damn it, Alaric did tell him!

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" I heard a low growl come from him. He suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Damn it Stephanie! Why can't you accept the fact I love you and I want to be with you?" He looked me straight in the eyes and I was speechless. He let out an annoyed sigh and his lips came crashing down on mine. His one arm remained on my arm while he snaked his other arm around my waist.

I tried pushing him away, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I'm in love with this stupid werewolf.

I stopped pushing him away and instead I rested my hands on his chest. His hand that was on my arm moved to the back of my neck and my hands moved up to his hair. We broke the kiss off and he sat down on the edge of my bed. I smiled and followed him, taking a seat right on his lap so I was straddling him. He kissed me again while he rested his hands on my waist. He moved his lips to his mark on my neck and kissed it, and then he made his way to my collarbone. I let out a moan and he smile against my skin.

"You're way too easy to please." He said between the kisses he made up my neck. I cocked an eyebrow and put my hands on his face, pulling his face towards mine so our lips touched again. He smiled against my lips and forced his tongue past my lips. He was so good at that.

I moved my hands down to his shirt and began pulling on it, giving him the hint that the shirt needed to come off, now. He did get the hint, he stopped kissing me and pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. I took a quick glance at his muscles but he caught my lips again.

He slid his hands under my shirt, grabbing my bare waist. My muscles twitched at his touch and he smiled against my lips. His hands worked back down to the hem of my shirt, but he stopped kissing me so he could pull my shirt off, revealing my black bra. He began kissing the top of my breasts and made his way back to his mark on my neck. He nibbled on my neck and I let out a moan and he kissed me again, sneaking his tongue between my lips once more.

I slid my hands down his chest, making his muscles twitch like mine, and began undoing his belt. He grabbed my hands with one of his and he stopped kissing me.

"Not yet Steph." He didn't look at me, but he looked like he was in pain. "I'll be right back." I slowly slid off his lap and he left my room. _Did I hurt him?_ I decided I'd ask when he got back.

I changed into my flannel short and put a white cami on and sat back on the bed. When he finally did come back, I noticed his pants weren't as tight in the crouch. I blushed a little and he walked over to me.

"Got anything you'd like to share?" I shook my head no, and covered my giggles with my hand.

"Why did you stop?" I finally manage to ask when my giggles stopped. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Well you see, when you're a werewolf, you're a little more aggressive." I cocked my eyebrow and he dropped his head. "Let me tell you about my Uncle John, he was a werewolf to."

"Does werewolf blood run in your family?" He let out a chuckle.

"It's a family curse, only for the males of the Poynter family."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Uncle John was madly in love with this woman and he wanted to prove it to her but…his…animal instincts wouldn't let him stop." My eyes widened.

"You mean…he killed her while they were having sex?" I guess my facial expression was pretty funny because he started laughing.

"Yeah." He stopped laughing and he looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you so much, but I don't want to hurt you." I smiled and positioned myself so I was sitting on my knees. I put both my hands on his face.

"You don't have to prove anything, I believe you." He smiled and kissed me once more. We pulled away and he smiled again.

"Come on let's get to bed." I nodded. I climbed into bed first and then Dougie climbed in after me. He pulled my back into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed my shoulder. I slowly dosed off and I replayed what happened over in my head.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I slowly sat up and looked back at Dougie. He was still asleep but he sensed me, he woke up and looked straight back at me with a smile.

"Morning beautiful." I let out a giggle and he sat up next to me, giving me a quick kiss on the head. Then he got out of the bed. "Come on, I was supposed to tell the others you woke up, but…"

"We were busy?" He smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the bed.

We made our way downstairs to the dining room. Just as we walked in we found Betsy reading through a dusty old leather book.

"Hey Bets, what are looking at?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"You're awake!" She leaned over and hugged me. "I'm looking at…" She looked back up and noticed Dougie didn't have a shirt on. "Whoa Dougie, put a shirt on!"

"Pssh, you wish I was Tom right now." Betsy's eyes widened. She grabbed her apple off the table and chucked it at him, but she missed.

"Shut up Douglas!" Dougie and I both laughed.

"Anyway!" I said hoping Betsy would remember what she was about to tell me.

"Oh, right. So apparently this is a very old and delicate and…"

"Dusty." Betsy glared at Dougie and then continued.

"And rare."

"Where did you get it?" I asked as I flipped through some pages and more dust escaped the book.

"The library! And the best part is, look what I found." She spun the book around so both Dougie and I could read it.

There was a picture of a wolf on one side of the page and a human on the other side. In between the pictures there were words, but in Latin or some other language.

"Sweet you found a spell, let's go party." Dougie said sarcastically. Betsy took the book and hit him with it.

"Hey that's ancient!" He yelled with a smile.

"What's the spell for?" I asked as I pulled Dougie down to sit next to me.

"It's the spell to break the Poynter curse!" Betsy said with a huge smile on her face. Both Dougie and I looked at her.

"That's amazing! Dougie you can be human again!" He looked away.

"No." Betsy nearly dropped the book but I caught it.

"Why not?" We both asked.

"I want my revenge!" He said angrily.

"Well, what if we do it after you do?" He looked back up but didn't answer me.

"That's perfect. Now all we need to do is find another witch!" Betsy said as she closed the book.

"Why?" Dougie asked.

"The spell needs three witches."

"So you need two more witches." Dougie said, exaggerating 'two'. She rolled her eyes.

"You idiot, we already have two witches."

"Who?" Dougie and I said together.

"She's sitting in this room." I noticed Dougie and Betsy were both looking at me.

"I'm not a witch!" I yelled, jumping up, but then Dougie pulled me back down. Betsy laughed.

"Yes you are you even told me you mother was a witch, which makes you a witch." I looked from Betsy to Dougie who looked just as shocked as me. I couldn't' speak. I couldn't find my words.

I am a witch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update and I'm still thinking this story might go back to the Teen rating…sorry not sure yet! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 11 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

"Stephanie?" Both Dougie and Betsy starred at me. Dougie waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked a couple times. I jumped up out of my chair and took a couple steps away from them.

"That's not true…I'm not a witch…I'm a slayer. I kill creatures that harm innocent, not a person who jinxes and curses people for fun!" Betsy looked hurt, but I couldn't help but speak my mind. They both stood up.

"Stephanie, all witches aren't like that! You know me and I don't jinx or curse anybody!"

"Well she's right about the witch who cursed my family." Betsy back handed him in the stomach. "What?" He asked as he rubbed his stomach, she just rolled her eyes.

"Good Morning Poynter residents!" Danny yelled as he pushed the dining room doors opened and he, Tom, and Harry walked in.

"Morning Betsy!" Tom said with a shy smile on his face. Betsy immediately lost her shocked appearance and she giggled with a similar smile on her face, minus the fact she had two dimples instead of one.

"So what's for breakfast?" Harry asked as he pulled an apple from the bowl on the table. Then Danny grabbed the apple from Harry's hand. "Hey!"

"Thanks mate!" He said as he sat down at the head of the table. Propping his feet on the table on his right hand behind his head, then he bit into the apple and smiled. Harry glared at him and pulled Danny into a headlock.

"Guys!" Dougie yelled, and they all immediately froze and looked right at him. Then Dougie looked at me.

"I…I need to be alone." I left the room and ran up to my room to change clothes. _I need a walk; I need to think about what just happened._

I ran back down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it shut behind me.

(Dougie's P.O.V.)

I heard the front door slam shut and I fell back down into my seat at the table.

"Did we just miss something?" Harry asked as he finally released Danny from his deathly grip. I nodded.

"So, what happened?" Danny asked with his mouth full of apple bites.

"Betsy decided to tell her that Steph is part witch." I said casually. I guess it was even more surprising to them. Tom's mouth dropped open, Harry's eyes widened, and Danny spit out the apple pieces.

"Since when is Stephanie a witch?" Tom asked looking at Betsy rather loudly.

"Since she was born." She responded as she also took her seat again.

"Well, what was the point in telling her?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Danny.

"I found a spell from one of the old books in the library and it could remove Dougie's curse." The boys all smiled.

"That's great!" Tom yelled as he hugged Betsy and a slight blush appeared on her face.

"So Dougie will be normal again!" Harry said proudly.

"But Doug was never normal to begin with." Danny said as he bit his apple again and he looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey!" I yelled and Danny burst out laughing.

"Just messin', but at least you'll finally get to have some fun with Steph if you know what I mean, nudge nudge, wink wink." I grabbed an orange from the bowl on the table and threw it at him. "I'm just saying!" Harry and Tom started laughing to.

"Anyway…" Betsy began and then we started to settle down. "The problem with the spell is that it calls for three witches." Betsy frowned.

"So you and Stephanie, got anybody in mind for the third witch?" Tom asked as he sat next to Betsy. She shook her head.

"What about Frankie?" Harry asked.

"Please, she doesn't even have the brains to be a witch." Betsy said and she laughed at the thought.

"Oh, she sure acted like it though. We could have put my new name for her to good use. Witch Bitch." Betsy and the boys laughed; even I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles.

"So what are gonna do since we don't have another witch?" Tom asked after we finally recuperated from our fit of laughter. Betsy shrugged.

"Nothing I guess…but, there is another way…"

"Then what is it?" Danny asked.

"Nah, never mind. It's a stupid idea." The guys looked at each other and shrugged, and then they decided to get breakfast. _Man, they always steal food wherever they are._ I chuckled to myself and shook my head to the thought, and then I looked over to the dining room door which was still open from when Stephanie left. _Where the hell did she go?_

(Stephanie's P.O.V.)

I walked the path from the mansion to the paddocks. Then a horse nickered by my side, making me jump. I looked to my right where a black mare had her head hanging over the fence and then she nudged me with her nose.

"Hey there." I rubbed my hand over her head and she nickered again. I laughed. I pulled her head up so I could read her halter; it had 'Windrider' sewn on it. I laughed and rubbed her head again. "Nice name." She bobbed her head up and then down. "Wanna go for a ride?" She neighed as if she was saying 'yes'.

After I tacked Windrider up and hopped onto her back, I cantered her around the grounds. It was so nice to feel the wind whip past me; I guess the name 'Windrider' really fits this horse. I continued to canter her down a path that looked vaguely familiar and then the thought of me being a witch popped back into my head. _How could I be a witch? I don't practice witchcraft and I can't believe in any stupid witch stories._

Suddenly Windrider squealed and she reared, making me slide off her back and hit the gravel ground.

"Ow…" I clenched the gravel and slowly got up. I looked up to the horse and she was staring back down at me. "Thanks." She bobbed her head up and down. I shook my head and continued to get up. Once I did, I inspected my surroundings and was surprised to find myself by the lake. "What am I doing here?" A light gust of wind passed by me making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around my body._ Why the hell didn't I bring a heavier coat? _The wind picked up again and I swear I heard the sound of a woman whispering. "Hello?" Nobody responded so I walked over to Windrider and grabbed her rein.

"_Stephanie…" _I slowly turned towards the lake.

"Who's there?" There was another gust of wind.

"_Stephanie." _Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I slowly turned to the path that was surrounded by trees. There, a pale and almost see through woman stood.

She had long chocolate brown hair that ended past her butt, she wore a white sundress and she wore gold chains around her neck with matching gold hoops. I knew exactly who she was, she hadn't changed since the first time I saw her.

"Mother?" The woman smiled. I took a step towards her but she stuck her hand out and I seemed to stop.

"_Stephanie, my beautiful daughter." _She continued to smile but her eyes seemed so sad. _"You mustn't reject your birthright, especially when you can use your skills to help more people."_

"My birthright? I was born a witch! How can my birthright help people when my ancestors jinxed and cursed innocents?!" She narrowed her eyes. Windrider jumped a bit. It was like she could feel the tension between the two of us.

"_Does that make me like them?"_ I didn't answer. _"You've saved thousands of innocents just my being a slayer, but by being a witch you can help the one you love!" _My eyes widened. How did she…_"Dougie is it? Your love for each other is…very powerful, just as mine was with your father…until he treated you like dirt." _She floated towards me and put her cold hand on my face. _"If you're using skills to help your lover…isn't it worth being a witch?"_ She looked so caring, like a mother, my mother…

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"_Don't be, you have the Triquetra to protect you." _I looked down to my wrist and thought it glowed. Then I looked back up to her. _"When it comes to using your Wicca abilities, remember…" _She pointed to my heart. _"It needs to come from there." _I looked back to her face and a tear slid down my cheek. She dropped her hand from my face and floated backwards.

"Don't leave!" She didn't stop and then she disappeared. "Mother!" There was a kind, gentle laugh hidden in the wind.

"_I never left you." _Suddenly the symbol on wrist and the skin around my heart glowed and I could feel my power inside of me.

"I love you mother." I whispered to myself. I whipped my tears away and jumped onto Windrider's back. We finally left the area and headed back to the Mansion. I found Betsy, Dougie, and the boys in the living room once I opened the doors, causing them to look at me.

"Stephanie!" Danny yelled in a surprised tone.

"We didn't know if you were coming back." Harry added, but he didn't yell.

"If I didn't come back I wouldn't really be helping anybody now would I?"

"So, does this mean you're gonna do the spell with Bets?" Tom asked who was sitting next to Betsy on one of the couches.

"I'll do it." I looked directly at Dougie, he too seemed surprised.

**Again, sorry for the late update!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update and I'm still thinking this story might go back to the Teen rating…sorry not sure yet! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 12 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)

It's been two weeks since my run in with my mother. Now I've learned healing spellings and some offensive spells from Betsy, Dougie wasn't too happy with the progress. I was beginning to think he may have become obsessed with revenge against his father.

Today, I was in the kitchen by myself. Betsy decided to hang out with the boys; really I think she just wanted to be with Tom. Anyway, I decided to work on a shield spell, hoping it would help keep away our enemies, but it wasn't working out to well.

I tossed another herb into the steel bowl on the stove and a large puff of smoke and an explosion came from it.

"Not…*cough*cough* again!" I waved the smoke and noticed flames coming from the bowl. The kitchen door swung open and Dougie ran in.

"Steph?" He pulled a fire extinguisher from the mop closet and sprayed the bowl.

"*cough*cough* So much for my hard work." I said as I waved one last puff of smoke out of my face. Dougie looked from the bowl to me.

"Uh, like you could have used that spell even if it didn't explode." I glared at him and he sighed. "Alright you need a break from all this witchy witch nonsense." He picked up the bowl and began dumping it down the sink.

"I need to get it perfect!" He shook his head.

"No, you need to relax." Suddenly as he dumped the last couple drops of the potion down the sink the potion exploded again. Dougie turned to me and held the bowl, or what was left of the bowl, by its handle. The bottom of the bowl looked like it was ripped off and the second handle fell off.

"I can fix that!" I ran over to one of Betsy's spell books that were spread over the counter. He dropped the bowl in the sink and closed the book before I could read it.

"I think that's enough spells for today." He said as he grabbed me by the waist and tossed me over his right shoulder.

"Dougie put me down!" I yelled as I hit is back, but he just laughed and made his way out the kitchen door.

"No way! I don't need my girlfriend to go witchdoctor on me!" He said with a chuckle. Then he made his way to his bedroom.

"Oh, so it's official, we're a couple now?" I asked. Then he dropped me on his bed.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to refer to you as my private whore?" He said sarcastically, making me laugh.

"Alright, I'll take the girlfriend position." He laughed again and laid down on his side next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and looked down at me.

"Good, 'cause there's no way I was gonna let another guy have you." I cocked my eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

"So was it love at first sight?" He laughed.

"You could say that." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You can be very romantic when you try." He smiled and rolled on top of me.

"Well you can do better than that." I couldn't help but giggle and then I kissed his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled against my lips and deepened the kiss, slipping hi tongue past my lips.

His right hand traveled from my hip down to my left thigh. I moaned against his lips and he squeezed my thigh. As we continued to kiss, my thigh began to hurt extremely badly. I pulled away from the kiss and he began kissing my neck. I grabbed his hand that was on my thigh and tried to pull it off, but I didn't have much luck.

"Ouch, Dougie, that hurts!" He immediately stopped kissing my neck, removed his hand from my thigh, and sat up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was in his hands and he reminded me of a child who just did something wrong. "Dougie…?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped a bit.

"I'm…sorry." I moved closer to him so I was sitting next to him.

"For what?" He removed his hands form his face.

"For hurting you, what else?" He asked sarcastically.

"You only hurt me a little bit, I'm fine now."

"Look at you thigh." _My thigh?_ I looked down and right before were the hem of my jean shorts ended, there was a hand print just starting to turn purple.

"Oh…well that'll go away." He jumped up off the bed and stood facing me.

"I hurt you? You should be mad1" I stood up to and tried to grab his hands but he pulled away. "How can we have a normal relationship when I leave marks on you?"

"It's fine! We'll have a normal relationship once we remove you curse!"

"That spell will drain you energy!" I cupped his face in my hands.

"I'm willing to do anything to help you break your curse." I looked straight in his eyes and he grabbed my wrists and sighed, then he pulled my hands from his face.

"I don't think I'll…survive…after I kill my father." I swear my heart stopped.

"Wh-What?" He looked down.

"My father is older and stronger than me as a werewolf, but I could beat him, only it'll take all my strength." His gaze fell to the floor and he didn't say anything.

"Then you're not fighting him." His head shot up.

"Wh-"

"You're not fighting him!" He looked straight into my eyes like I was insane.

"Then how do I get my revenge?" He yelled back and released my wrists.

"I don't know, but it's not worth sacrificing yourself!" He looked down and then back up to me.

"Well there's no way I'm letting you sacrifice yourself." He said and his face softened. I sat down on my bed and rubbed my forehead. "Steph, don't be upset. Its best if-" Dougie's cell phone began playing 'First Date' by Blink-182. He sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Dougie you're gotta get to town hall, quick!" _The person was pretty loud, it sounded like Danny.

"Why?"

"_Because, some people really need to talk to you!"_ Danny yelled back making Dougie take the phone from his ear. He winced in pain and put the phone back to his ear.

"Alright, I'm on my way." He hung up and looked at me. "I have…"

"Go." I looked away from him and I swear I heard a whimper of a dog come from him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed the top of my hand and then left the room. I listened to the front door open and close and then I fell back on the bed and sighed.

"Why do werewolves have to be so stubborn?"

**(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Once I arrived to town hall I noticed a huge crowd of people holding poster boards and banners that said 'NO MORE KILLING!' and such. I looked around for Betsy and the guys who were standing in front of town hall, trying to calm the crowd down. I walked over to them and noticed that they weren't doing a great job of calming the crowd.

"Please sir, will you please stop throwing stuff?" Tom asked politely but a tomato hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards from the impact. "That sir wasn't very nice." I looked over to Danny and Harry and noticed people were trying to pull them into the crowd.

"Get off!" Harry yelled. Then a girl grabbed Danny's scarf and he began choking.

"Mate, help!" Danny managed to say and Harry slapped the girl's hand away. "You're all animals!" Danny yelled, and then a water bottle hit him in the head. "Okay, yeah, that hurt." Danny said and he fell backwards.

"Danny!" Harry caught him by his arms and he began slapping him awake.

"Bets, what's going on?" I asked Betsy who just finished yelling at a man.

"An angry mob, that's what's going on!" She ducked a flying tomato and looked back at me. "Frankie let out your secret, now they hate us because we're protecting you."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked angrily.

"Talk some sense into them!" She yelled back as she dodged another flying object.

"People please! Why are you blaming what happened on them?" I finally asked the angry crowd. _Damn I sound like a fucking preacher. _

"Because they're protecting your filthy but!" A person yelled.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled in agreement.

"I'm not the one killing people!"

"Then who is it?" Another person asked. I looked over to Betsy and the guys, they still seemed tense.

"My father." The crowd gasped and I could hear people whispering. "I've been trying to stop him for a while now, but its taking some time." I explained.

"Well you're gonna have to start working faster! Or else there won't be any of us left!"

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled again.

"We are trying to work faster!" Danny yelled.

"But people keep holding us back, including you!" Harry added.

"So why don't you leave us alone so we can finish our plans!" Tom yelled making Betsy look at him, he noticed and blushed.

"What happened to the hunter?"

"She's fine; she's helping with our plans." Betsy jumped in.

"She sure doesn't seem like it." A person said under their breath.

"She's risking her life to help you people! Cut her some slack!" I yelled making the person jump.

The crowd started talking to one another and they finally dispersed. Danny came up to me and slapped me on the back.

"Good job Doug, you really sounded like you know what you're doing." I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks Danny." I said sarcastically.

"So what is Steph doing right now?" Harry asked me. I shrugged.

"Probably working on another spell."

**(Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I heard the doorbell ring a few times so I decided to answer it, but once I got to the stairs Mr. Call was already at the door. He pulled it open and he immediately gasped. A tall man with dirty blonde hair, almost light brown, and green eyes stepped in. He wore a gray suite and he looked extremely rich.

"Mr. Call, it's so good to see you." He said with an evil smile. Mr. Call immediately fainted and fell to the floor.

"Mr. Call!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs to his side, but just as I got to him the man grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest.

"I have a message for my son." He pulled my hair making me shriek from the pain. He noticed Dougie's bite mark on my neck and he smirked. "Tell him, I'll make him suffer all over again…starting with his pawns." Then he somehow through me, with one hand, into the glass table a couple feet away from him.

I was in so much pain and my back and right arm stung from the impact. My vision became blurry but I looked up to the man. He was laughing as he went out the door.

_Was that…Dougie's father?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update and I'm still thinking this story might go back to the Teen rating…sorry not sure yet! And by the way, I'm thinking about writing another McFly story…maybe after this one and after I start the sequel to 'The Replacement'. I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

Chpt. 13 (Dougie's P.O.V.)

"I say we just get Dracula to take out Dougie's dad!" Harry said as we all made our way to the mansion. He seemed really pumped with that idea.

"Oh please, Dougie would have a better chance taking him out then that stupid bloodsucker." Betsy also said, making me chuckle.

"I bet Steph could take him out too, but she wants to be fair and let Dougie kill him." Tom said who ran next to Betsy so they were walking next to each other. _God, it's so obvious they like each other! Why don't they get together already!_

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't mind watching her spread some blood." Danny said. I was about to say something to Danny about talking about my girl, but once I opened the door to the mansion I was speechless. Mr. Call was lying on the floor; I could hear his heart beat and it was normal so I didn't panic, but I did panic when I saw the broken glass table and scratched wooden floor.

"Dougie, what's wrong?" Betsy asked me as she walked up behind me. "Gramps!" She yelled and she ran over to him, we all circled Mr. Call.

"Mr. Call, are you alright?" Danny asked making me give him a confused look. "What?" Harry slapped him in the back of his head.

"You twit, he's unconscious!" he yelled making Tom and me laugh. _Man it's been a while since I laughed with these guys._

"Well sorry for making sure if he's alright!" He picked up Mr. Call's left wrist. "Mr. Call if you can hear me, stop your wrist from hitting the floor." He let go and his wrist fell to the ground. Danny continued to stare at him. "Maybe we should try another test." We all laughed again but once we all looked at Betsy we immediately stopped laughing.

"This is a serious matter!" She yelled making the guys jump.

"Wait…something's missing." Tom said as he rubbed his chin like he had a beard. I laughed to myself and turned back to the broken table, but something caught my attention. Blood.

"Oh yeah, where's Steph?" Danny asked. Then I noticed the trail of blood leading to the dining room. I followed the blood and pushed open the dining room door, and then I noticed the trail lead into the kitchen.

"Doug? Where'd you go?" Harry asked from the foyer. I didn't answer; instead he and Danny just followed me as I opened the kitchen door.

The kitchen sink was running and the smell of blood was even stronger. I heard the sound of glass tapping the floor and the sound of someone hissing in pain.

"Bloody hell, what happened in here?" Harry whispered as he stood in the doorway. The refrigerator and drawer of the counters had blood in the shape of hand prints all over them. I noticed the trail stopped behind the island. I followed it and found Stephanie. She heard me and jumped a bit when she saw my foot.

"Steph…" She looked up at me and she immediately relaxed. I looked at her right elbow, it had blood coming from a huge cut and there were shards of glass in it. I bent down next to her and helped her up. "What happened?" I placed my hand on her back and she nearly fell down again. I helped her up again and turned her around to examine her back. There was a huge hole in her shirt on the right side of her back. It was also bleeding and had shards of glass in it. I looked over to the guys. "Harry go take Mr. Call to his room. Danny bring Betsy here." They nodded and both ran out the door. She turned back to face me.

"Is Mr. Call alright?" I nodded and picked up the tweezers and glass that was once in her elbow.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

**(Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

He finished taking the glass shards out of my elbow and now he was cleaning the wound with a wet washcloth. I made a hissing sound because of the stinging.

"Sorry."

"I'm fine." He finished cleaning it and I examined my elbow. It was so gross, it was like a giant hole and I could see inside of it, it was a shiny pink color. "Where's Betsy?"

"With Mr. Call."

"Well wouldn't it be better if she just healed my wounds?" He pulled a shard from my back making me yelp.

"Sorry, but I have to get the glass out first." I moaned and he continued removing the shards. "What happened?" He asked me again. I didn't answer right away.

_Should I tell him the truth? He'll become even angrier with his father. _I sighed and finally answered. "Your father came. Mr. Call fated because of shock and he threw me into the glass table in the foyer." I noticed he stopped pulling the shards out of my back. "Dougie?" I turned to face him.

He looked shocked and scared but he also looked angry. He didn't move until he dropped his head and looked at the floor.

"Did he say anything?" He asked in an angry tone that scared me a little.

"He said…" He looked up at me.

"What?" I didn't answer. He grabbed my arms. "Steph, what did he say?" He asked in a more calm tone.

I gulped before I spoke. "He said he's gonna make you suffer all over again…starting with your…pawns." I looked into his eyes.

"The guys." He said quietly. His hands dropped to his sides and he looked down at the floor again. I was about to say his name when Betsy came running in.

"Steph, I'm so sorry!" She said as she ran up to me and inspected my elbow. "Yuck! Man this is gross!" She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"If you think that's pretty, then you'll love this." I said sarcastically and turned to show her my back.

"Lovely." She said sarcastically. "There's glass still in there, I can't heal that!"

"Sorry." Dougie mumbled and he began taking the shards out of my back again.

Betsy rolled her eyes and mumble 'slacker.' But Dougie didn't react.

As Dougie continued removing the shards from my back, Betsy chanted a spell that made my elbow glow and a bright gold color appeared. Once the light was gone, so was the gash on my elbow. She repeated the spell once Dougie finished removing the shards from my back.

"I suggest you should go change and toss that shirt out, unless you like wearing torn camis." Betsy said sarcastically making me smile.

"Yeah, I'll go do that now." I looked over to Dougie; he was still in shock from what I told him.

I left the kitchen and made my way to my room. I noticed Harry cleaning up the glass and Tom and Danny were cleaning up the puddles of my blood. _I should really be doing that. _Once I was in my room, I changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans and my red cami. There was a soft knock at my door and I ran over to it and opened the door. Dougie was standing there with his hand in his pockets. He still had his green Hurley sweatshirt and vans on.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Sure, let me grab my coat and shoes." He nodded.

"I'll be downstairs." I ran to my closet and grabbed my red high-top converses and my grey and black hoodie.

I ran down the stairs to Dougie, who was standing in front of the door.

"Ready?" I nodded and he opened the door for me and closed it behind him.

"So…what's up?" I asked him in a confused tone.

"I want to show you something." He took my hand and led me down a path I remember walking down before. Once we were at the place he wanted to show me I remembered this was the place he freaked out before and the place where I met my mother.

"Uh…Dougie…you already showed me this place."

"Yeah…I know." He turned to face me. "So…do you wanna know the whole story about my curse?" My mouth fell open a little and I practically fell down on the stone bench behind me. "Well do you?" I nodded. _Of course I do!_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

**Chpt. 14 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

Dougie let out a heavy sigh and looked straight at me.

"So, you know the curse only runs in the men of the Poynter family?" I nodded. "Well it all started when one of my ancestors, named Quentin, ment a witch…"

"A witch?" He nodded and continued.

"The witch fell in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way. In fact he liked the idea of her being in love with him, so he used her as a toy."

"You mean a whore?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if you want to be blunt."

"Oh…continued." He chuckled.

"He continued to use her and the witch thought he actually fell in love with her until she found him and another woman together in his bedroom. She was furious. She electrocuted the woman and called Quentin a dog, which gave her the idea of his curse. She told him he could live with her forever or live a life as a dog. Of course, he told her he would never live a life with an ugly witch. She immediately cursed him, telling him to watch out for the full moon. He thought she was just trying to scare him, but the curse was real. Before the full moon came, he slept with another woman. Her father found out she was pregnant and told Quentin to marry her or he'll be…" He paused.

"Or he'll…what?" Dougie looked down between his legs and back to me. Then he made his fingers look like scissors. My eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, so he married the woman. Months past and nothing happened when the full moon came until he was tired of waking up with the same woman. So he went out and found another woman to sleep with. It was a full moon that night and he began to change once he was in bed with the…whore and he killed her. Back at his house, his son was born…or in his case…his pup."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open. "So you're saying every male in your family was born a…"

"Pup."

"So, you were born one too?" He nodded and dropped his head. I took his hand and he looked at it, then at me. "That still doesn't change my feelings for you." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"So…another part of the curse is all the females die." My hand flinched and he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm different somehow. I can control my actions when I'm a werewolf. It's probably because I saw my father kill them…" He immediately looked depressed.

"Your mother and sister."

"He killed them because they found out about his curse, they knew I had the curse but my mother still wanted me. Dad did to. He didn't want them to take me and he didn't want them to tell. So…he killed them. He didn't know I saw until I told Mr. Call, Mr. Call ran him out of the house. He told my dad he was going to tell the authorities, so he ran. That day…I promised myself I was going to have my revenge and kill him." His grip tightened.

"Ouch…" I whispered and he released my hand.

"I'm sorry." I giggled and took his hand again.

"You're always sorry and I always forgive you." He smiled. "So…does this witch still exist? I heard some witches are immortal." He shook his head.

"The family lives nearby though."

"Really? Who?" He sighed again.

"The Sanford family." I immediately jumped up.

"What? I bet she even knew. I even bet she could remove your curse without a cinch!" He also stood up and pulled me into a hug, making me calm down.

"Yeah, she did know. When my father found out she was related to the witch, he paid her to date me. I didn't know at the time, but when I find out my father arranged for us to be married. I broke it off when my father left." I looked up at him and then rested my head on his chest.

"Still, she deserves a good beating." He laughed.

"Come on, I don't like being outside now that I know dad is around her." I nodded and he took my hand and led me back to the mansion.

"Steph! I need to talk to you immediately!" Betsy yelled as we walked in and she pulled me from Dougie's grip and dragged me to the living room.

"Bets, what's going on?" I asked and she put her index finger to her lips.

"A little friend of yours is here and he really needs to talk to you." She whispered and she looked back at Dougie who was giving her a confused look.

"But, who is-" She pushed me into the living room and closed the door behind me. "Hey, Betsy!"

"Gee, hat me that much you won't even stay and listen to what I have to say?" I let go of the door handle and spun around to come face to face with Alaric.

I glared at him. "What are you doing here?" He smiled and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Not happy to see me?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." His smirk vanished and he stood back up.

"Okay, look, I know we shouldn't have come here and treated you like the way we did." I crossed my arms.

"A little late for an apology, and I wasn't the only one you treated unfairly." He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Okay, yeah, your werewolf boyfriend, but he's fine!" I didn't say anything and he sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry about the way I treated you, your boyfriend, and anybody else I hurt, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" I didn't answer right away. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and then he looked me straight in the eye.

"Dad…he's…alive…he's a werewolf." My arms fell to my sides and my jaw dropped open. I didn't say anything, I couldn't.

"Steph?"

**(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Danny, Betsy, Tom, Harry, and I were all sitting at the dining room table. I was trying really hard not to say anything or I'd yell at Betsy for letting that damn Alaric in.

"So, what do you think he needs to talk to Steph about?" Harry asked but nobody answered, Betsy just shrugged.

Suddenly the dining room doors flew open. Stephanie came in but headed straight to the kitchen, Alaric also walked in. Then Steph came out with a pile of Betsy's spell books.

"Steph, what are you doing?" Betsy asked as she stood up.

Trying to find a way to kill a son of a bitch." She responded as she flipped through some pages. We all looked at Alaric.

"…Our father." I looked back at Steph. _Isn't he dead? _She was shaking and I could see her tears hit the pages of the book. I stood up and pulled her hands from the book. She tried to pull away but I pulled her into a hug. My hands were on the back of her head and her back.

"Of all people, why does he have to be alive and not mom!" She cried into my chest.

"Wait…isn't her father dead?" Tom asked Betsy, she nodded.

"Wrong…he's alive. A werewolf bit him and he was infected with the curse." Alaric explained.

"Do you think it was your dad?" Danny asked me, but I didn't answer. I just rested my chin on Stephanie's head and closed my eyes.

"Who cares who did it? If we're gonna kill any werewolves, I'm the one who kills our father." Alaric said. My eyes opened and I lifted my head.

"Are you saying you want to help us?" I asked and he nodded. "Fine, but if you make one slip up you better give me on e hell of a good reason not to take you other then and there." He nodded again.

"I'm the one who should get the chance to kill dad." Stephanie finally said.

"No." Stephanie glared at Alaric. "I was never the brother to look after you and no I'm gonna make up for it. Let me make it up to you."

I looked from Steph to Alaric and back. I could feel the tension between them…and I didn't know how it would end.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly.**

**Chpt. 15 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

It's been three days since Alaric moved into the Poynter mansion. I've been keeping a good distance from him, but he would always manage to ask how I was each day. It feels so weird having him on our side. How do I even know if he's just playing us and he really is only here to kill Dougie?

My thoughts stopped as the front doors opened.

"Frankie, what are you doing here?" Betsy asked from outside the living room. I walked to the doors of the room and saw Frankie glaring at Betsy, looking skankier then ever.

"You can't tell me what to do," She pushed Betsy out of her way and made her way to the stairs. I noticed Dougie standing at the top of the stairs looking surprised to see Frankie. The boys came out of the dining room with Mr. Call and Alaric came out of the study. "Dougie, why haven't you called?"

She took a step up the stairs and I immediately pulled my pocket knife out and threw it across her face so it was sticking in the railing of the stairs.

"Take another step, and I'll make sure the next knife goes through your throat." She turned to me and glared at me.

"Do you really think that scared me?" She asked trying not to sound tough but I could see her shaking.

"Then, why are you shaking?" She looked down at her hands to exam herself and then she looked up and glared again. "You got some nerve coming here after I found out about your ancestors." Her head snapped in the direction of Dougie.

"You told her?" He shrugged. "She's a hunter, a slayer! She'll kill me!" Dougie glared at her.

"Good, that'll keep you from stalking me, and trying to get my money." Dougie said, still glaring at her.

Frankie clenched her hands and looked to the ground. "Fine, if you want it that way…" She waved her left hand into the air and somehow the grandfather clock slid away from the wall with speed, coming straight at me.

"Stephanie!" Dougie yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Alaric also yelled.

I couldn't move she had jinxed my feet so I couldn't move them. I could only watch as the grandfather clock came closer. I closed my eyes waiting for them impact, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and there was some type of shield around me. It was a peach color and it sparkled where the grandfather clock had smashed into it, making me able to see all the gears inside.

"Steph, are you okay?" Betsy yelled as she ran over to me. Suddenly the see through peach shield vanished and the grandfather clock crumbled to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." The boys ran over, passed Frankie, but Danny stopped and ran back to her.

"You are one psycho bitch, you know that?" Frankie glared at him and almost slapped him but he ducked and ran back to us.

Dougie had jumped over the stair railing and ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I noticed Alaric walked over too.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dougie asked me as he put his hands on my shoulders to look down at me. I nodded.

"I'm just glad Betsy put that shield up just in time to protect me." I looked over to Betsy and she looked extremely confused.

"Uh…Steph, that wasn't me."

"What?" I looked at Tom, Harry, and Danny.

"Hey, don't look at us." Harry said as all three of them put their hands up for defense.

"Yeah, we're not witches…er…or Warlocks." Tom said, confusing himself. I looked at Alaric and he shrugged.

"I didn't inherit any of mom's skills." Alaric said. I looked up at Dougie who looked just as confused. Suddenly there was clapping.

"Congratulations, you finally activated your witch skills." Frankie said crossing her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Miss. Sandford, I'd think it would be best if you left." Mr. Call said who looked angry with her.

"No! Not until I came to get what I want!" Mr. Call glared at her.

"Betsy…I give you permission to do whatever you want to remove her from this house." Betsy smiled and rubbed her hands together. She was about to chant a spell but I stopped her.

"Wait, she's a witch."

"So?" Betsy asked.

"We need three witches to remove Dougie's curse, and since she's related to the ancestor who made Dougie's curse, it will be easier to remove the curse!" Betsy thought to herself.

"No, we're not getting help from skanky Frankie!" Harry objected.

"Harry, don't you want to help Dougie?" Harry was about to say something but he stopped himself and nodded.

"Then it's settled, we use Frankie to help us." Mr. Call said with a sigh.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Frankie yelled.

"No offense Steph, but I don't want her helping us either. How do we know she won't double cross us?" Dougie whispered to me.

"Because if she does pull any tricks she's gonna have to answer to me." Dougie sighed and he continued to look at me.

"Mr. Call will you take Frankie into the basement." Mr. Call nodded and took Frankie's arm but she pulled her arm from him. "Guys, will you please help him?" Harry, Danny, and tom nodded and helped Mr. Call escort Frankie downstairs.

"I'll go help them." Betsy said. After she ran after them, Alaric finally spoke up.

"I think you're putting a little too much trust in these witches." He told us, but mostly to me.

"I think we'll leave Stephanie to decide what happens." Dougie said to Alaric coldly. Alaric glared at him.

"Fine." He said coldly and then he walked off, mumbling some words about how I shouldn't be dating a werewolf.

Then the thought of my mother hit me. "Dougie, I gotta go do something real quick, I'll be back later." Before he could say anything, I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. _I gotta talk to mom!_

I ran down the path to the same spot where I first ment my mother and when Dougie told me his story. I jumped over the stone bench and stood in the same exact spot where I talked to mom.

"Mom! I need to talk to you, it's important!" She didn't appear and there was no wind. "Mom, please, I just got my witch abilities."

"Stephanie?" I spun around and saw Dougie standing on the path. "Who are you talking to?" He looked a bit worried.

"I…I uh…" He walked over and looked around the area.

"Are you okay? Did you get hit in the head?" _What do I tell him, I saw my mom and I talked to her and I just wanted to know what I could do with my new talents?_

"Yeah, it's just…" He still looked worried and he was now staring into my eyes. "I thought I heard someone, nobody's here. Let's just go back." He nodded and grabbed my hand. _If I can't talk to my mother, how will I know how to cast this spell to remove Dougie's curse?_

I looked at Dougie just as he looked back at me and I smiled. He smiled back and we made our way back to the mansion. _I guess I'll have to wing it, for Dougie's sake._


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly. Half of this chapter is for my good friend Betsy who loves Tom! .**

**Chpt. 16 (Betsy's P.O.V.)**

Ever since Frankie got her, everybody has been quiet. It's like they're afraid to act normal because they'll let their guard down right as Frankie could have a plan waiting for one of us. I, on the other hand, don't care if Frankie's here. I have to continue helping Dougie and Stephanie with this werewolf problem.

There was a soft knock on the kitchen door and then Tom poked his head in. "Hey Bets, you busy?"

"Nope." I answered as I filled a vile with the contents of a potion I was working on. Tom walked over and sniffed the potion and immediately covered his nose. "Oh god, what is that?" I laughed.

"It's a potion."

"What kind of potion?"

"Well with this potion, you through the vile at an object and then that object explodes."

"Why the bloody hell would you make that kind of potion?" I laughed at his reaction.

"Well you, Danny, and Harry don't have any special gifts or talents so, you'll use these…and whatever weapons Steph or Alaric will hand over."

"What do you mean we don't have special gifts or talents?"

"Well…are you a hunter that can withstand massive blows to your body?" He shook his head.

"Are you a warlock that can conjure elements and etc. to protect you?"

"No, but that'd be cool!"

"Or are you a werewolf that has a powerful healing factor and amazing strength?" He dropped his head and shook it.

"Weird how Dougie is a werewolf and not Harry." I laughed again.

"Right, so I think it would be best if you guys used these." He sighed.

"Alright." He was about to take the viles out of my hand but I pulled them away.

"How 'bout I hold onto these until you guys actually need them?" He sighed again and nodded. I smiled and put the viles in one of the cabinets.

"Anyway, I actually came in here for another reason."

"Oh, what's on your mind?" He paused.

"You know that ball that is held every summer?" I nodded. "Well we usually all go to it every year. Me, Danny, Harry, you, Dougie, his sister, his mom, and his dad…"

"Tom! You're brilliant!" He gave me a confused look.

"I am?" I nodded and turned to him.

"My uncle loves going to balls, and Steph's dad is also a werewolf. Wolves usually travel in a pack, so why wouldn't werewolves?" Tom looked extremely confused.

"Uh…"

"Both Stephanie's dad and my uncle will be at the ball. We can chase them out of the ball and get our business done and then we'll all be happy! Tom you're a genius!" I hugged Tom and he slowly hugged me back.

"Oh, well thanks, but I was going to ask you to go to the ball with me. As a date." I pulled back to look at him.

"Oh, well Tom I'd love to go with you…" He smiled. "…but we have to get our job done first before we can relax." The smile faded. I sighed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and he touched the spot where I kissed him.

"How about a rain check?" He smiled and nodded.

"Great, now let's go tell the others about our plan."

"Right."

We had the others meet us in the living room. Harry and Danny were sitting on one couch, Steph and Dougie were on the other facing them, Alaric was standing by the fireplace, Tom was sitting in an armchair, and I was standing by him.

"So why did we have to meet?" Alaric asked in an annoyed tone. I glared at him and then looked at the rest of the group.

"We've come up with a plan to catch the werewolves." I said making both me and Tom to smile proudly.

"Well, what is it?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Yeah, speak up!" Harry also sounded excited.

"Alright guys chill!" Tom said with a smile.

"So you know how there's a ball every year and we always went?"

"Yeah…" Dougie, Danny, and Harry said together.

"Well I'm 99.9% sure your dad will be there, Steph's dad too."

"Why only 99.9%" Stephanie asked.

"He knows we're looking for him, so he'll be more cautious…" I started to say but I was interrupted.

"No, he wants us to follow him. That's how much of a scum bag he is!" Dougie said angrily. Steph noticed he was angry and took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Then we follow him, to take him down." She said in a calm tone that made Dougie relax.

"Yeah, we'll beat the living shit out of them!" Harry yelled making Dougie smile.

"Ew, that's gross! I don't wanna touch any werewolf shit!" Tom said jokingly making us all burst out laughing except Alaric.

After we recovered Tom and I explained the rest of the plan. They all agreed to it, the only pad part of this plan is the ball is on a full moon.

"A full moon?" Tom asked in a surprised tone. His eyes widened.

"Yeah..."

We were in my room talking about the plan again making sure nothing could go wrong.

"But that'll be even harder!" It was official, Tom was finally having doubts.

"So? Two werewolves against a werewolf, a hunter, a hunter who's half witch, two witches, and three humans who have exploding viles! What could go wrong?" Tom looked down at the floor.

"Tom?"

"What if they made more?"

"More?"

"More werewolves! What then?" He asked. He was looking straight into my eyes with his worried ones.

"Then Frankie, Steph and I will have to use the spell earlier."

"What will that do?"

"Not only will it remove Dougie's curse, but I twill also remove other werewolf curses in the general area." Tom looked shocked.

"Well why don't you do that plan?"

"Because, Dougie wants to kill his dad and Alaric is going to kill his dad, why would they want to kill humans?"

"Well why do they have to kill at all?" I sighed.

"Tom, they killed thousands of innocences and my uncle killed Dougie's mother and sister. They aren't getting off easily." Tom jumped off the bed.

"Steph can get them to stop! I'll go tell her!"

"No." He turned back to me. "She knows what the boys are doing is also about their pride." Tom sat back down on my bed.

"I'm tired of people dying around us. What if we lose Dougie or Steph or any one of us?" I hugged Tom and he hugged me back.

"They'll be fine." I said in a soothing tone.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" I asked pulling away from him.

"You stay alive." He suddenly pulled me back and he kissed me tenderly on my lips. I smiled.

"Promise." I kissed him back and he smiled too.

_Three more days till the ball, I wonder how Dougie and Steph are holding up._

**(Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

"You're not fighting." My head whipped around from my artillery closet to my bedroom door where Dougie stood.

"What do you mean?" He walked in and sat down on my bed.

"I mean what I said. You're not fighting!" I walked over to him.

"Why? I'm probably the best fighter in this house right now! I've dealt with werewolves, witches and other creatures of the unknown. Why wouldn't you let me fight-"

"Cause I don't want to lose you!" He yelled standing up so his face was an inch away from mine. He sighed and rested his head on my right shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug, and then his arms snaked around me.

"Dougie, you won't lose me…" He lifted his head to look at me. "…if I'm fighting for you, there's no way I'll lose." I gave him a small smile. He did the same and then he leaned in and kissed me passionately. His tongue explored inside my mouth while his hands explored my body. His hands reached the button of my jeans and he immediately stopped kissing me and he removed his hands.

He sat down on my bed again and he covered his face. "Damn it!" I sat down on my knees in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He didn't remove his hands. "Dougie…" I pulled his hands from his face but he looked away from me. "Weill you please tell me what's wrong?"

He finally looked at me. "You already know."

"I thought we agreed to wait?" He sighed.

"Right, but…" He looked straight into my eyes. He pulled me on top of him so he was lying on the bed. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're so addicting. Every time I kiss you, I want more of you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't."

"Don't what?" I laughed.

"Don't hurt me!" He sighed.

"It's not that easy!" I laughed again.

"I know, but just try next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah, we have three days and I have to go to bed, tomorrow I'm teaching the guys to use some weapons."

"Oh…" We sat up and he looked at the floor.

"Dougie did you want to crash in my room?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let me changed." I walked into my walk in closet and put my black cami and grey short shorts on. Then I walked back out. Dougie was already under the covers, he looked like he was asleep.

I climbed into bed and then he wrapped his arms around me. I laughed.

"Night Dougie." I kissed him on the lips and turned the light off.

"Night, love." Before I dosed off, I swear I heard Dougie say: "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly. **

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Chpt. 17 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next day in Dougie's arms. _God he's so warm! _I snuggled closer in his arms and he tightened his grip around my waist. He let out a tired moan.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said making me look up and smile. I kissed him gently on his lips.

"Good morning, sleep well?" He yawned and sat up, making me take the spot he was once lying in. "Good." He looked back at me and laughed. "Cold?" I nodded. "In the summer? You're crazy!" I buried my face into the pillow and he laughed again. "Guess you're just used to the heat I give off."

"I'll miss it." His smile slowly disappeared and he laid down again, facing me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"But I'll always love the real you." He wrapped his arms around me again.

"What if I change? What if my feelings are different and you don't love me?" I cupped his face in my hands.

"I'll always love you." His gaze drifted from me and he sat up once more.

"Come on, time to get up." He climbed out of bed and I sat up in bed. I watched as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. _I thought he loved me? So, why is he having second thoughts?_

Once he had his shirt on he stopped and gave me a confused look.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head. I climbed out of bed and left the room.

I made my way to the stairs and I heard Dougie running after me.

"Steph!"I didn't stop. _Why couldn't he just say what the hell he's thinking? Why can't he say it anymore? _"Steph, answer me!" He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I looked away from him. "Steph…?"

There was a sound of somebody clearing their throat and we both looked down the stairs where Harry, Tom and Danny stood.

"Are we still having our lessons with dangerous weapons today?" Harry asked jokingly. Danny laughed and Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…" I pulled my arm free from Dougie's grasp. "…let me go change." I walked past him without saying a word. He didn't follow me either.

Once I got to my room, I closed the door and locked it. I slid down the door and covered my face; I could feel tears form in my eyes. _He does love me doesn't he? _

"Steph, hurry up!" Tom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, it's not every day I get to practice with sharp, pointy objects!" Harry also yelled from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Hold on, I'm coming! You all act like you're on your fucking period!" The boys fell silent.

"Steph shut up and get dressed!" Danny yelled making me laugh and I did.

Five minutes later I had three bags packed with weapons, running down the stairs. There was no sign of Dougie, but all three boys were sitting on the floor.

"What are you bums doing? We're not having a picnic." They all looked up at me and slowly got up. "Move it! Move it!" I yelled and they quickly walked out the door, then I led them to the backyard. I emptied the bags out and the boys stared at the weapons.

"Bloody hell! How'd you carry all this?" Tom asked. I just shrugged.

There was four crossbows with sets of silver arrows, four silver pistols with their own silver bullets, silver daggers, silver pocket knives, in fact every weapon I had was silver.

"Why is all of this silver?" Danny asked as Harry and Tom each picked up a crossbow.

"Because, werewolves' weakness is silver. If you want to kill the werewolf you gotta make sure you hit it, not skin it."

Danny nodded. "I get it now!" He said picking up a crossbow and he accidentally shot an arrow into the sky. "Oops." I slapped my forehead. _This is going to be a long day._

We started practicing with hand to hand combat. Surprisingly each boy trained in kick boxing, so they had some upper hand strength. Later we practiced using weapons, but every time they lost an arrow, I made them go find it. Eventually, after hours of training, we made our way back to the mansion. I started packing the weapons into the bags and Harry came over with another crossbow.

"Here." He said as he made his way over with the crossbow.

"Don't trip!" Danny said jokingly as he pushed Harry. He fell to the ground with the crossbow making the arrow release. The arrow came straight at me! I moved a little but the arrow managed to skin my right arm. I immediately grabbed my arm and the boys stared at me. They all ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked. I didn't say anything. My arm was in so much pain. Tom helped me back to the mansion and Harry and Danny carried the weapons. "Betsy!" Tom called as he made it through the front door. Betsy came running down the stairs.

"What happened?" She asked as she examined my arm.

"I accidentally shot her." Harry said with a regretful expression.

"It's…okay…Harry." I said through clenched teeth.

"Where's Doug?" Danny asked.

"In his room." Betsy answered as she followed Tom and me up the stairs. "Tom take her to the bathroom." He did and Betsy came in with another spell book. Harry had wet a washcloth and wiped the blood off the wound and my hand.

"Sorry Steph." I gave him a weak smile.

"Accidents happen." He gave me a small smile back.

"Watch out Harry!" Betsy yelled making him jump back. She started chanting a spell that I was beginning to remember, it was a healing spell. The wound disappeared along with the pain.

"Thanks Betsy." I said as I stretched my arm to check for pain.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" We all looked at the door where Dougie stood.

"Aw, nothing. Harry just shot Steph with an arrow, that's all."

"Harry did what!" Dougie yelled. I immediately jumped up and ran to Dougie.

"I'm fine, see…" I showed him my arm. "..Betsy healed me!" He continued to glare at Harry. "Dougie!"

"Mate, I'm sorry." Harry said with a terrified look. Before Dougie strangled Harry, I took Dougie's hand and dragged him into my room. I slammed the door shut, and then I turned to Dougie who was staring at my arm.

"What is wrong with you?" He didn't say anything. "You don't go shooting death glares at your friends!"

"He shot you with an arrow!"

"So? I'm fine!"

"What if he killed you!"

"I moved!"

"But what if you didn't?" I rubbed the temples of my head.

"You're over-exaggerating!"

"No, I'm not! What if you died?" He sounded hysterical. "What if you-" I immediately walked up to him and pressed my lips to his.

His hands made their way to my waist and my hands remained on his cheeks. He broke away from the kiss and spoke to me in a hushed tone.

"Don't let me lose you, I need you…I love you." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed me again tenderly and then he slipped his tongue between my lips. My hands traveled down to the buttons of his shirt and I began unbuttoning them. He slid the shirt off and my hands explored his bare chest and traveled up to his neck.

I let out a moan as his tongue played with mine. _God he's an amazing kisser._

He picked me up and carried me to my bed. As he placed me down he allowed me to catch my breath, but not for long. His lips meant mine once more. He unzipped my hoodie and removed it from me. Then he bit my neck where his marks was and began kissing my neck down to my collarbone.

His hands found the edge of my shirt. I sat up so it'd be easier to remove it. He kissed my neck once more as his hands grazed my sides, he kissed my lips again.

My hands traveled down to his pants and I noticed the tightness of his pants. I blushed and undid his belt, he let out a groan. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and he groaned once more. I pulled his pants down and he kicked them off. He did the same with my pants making us both in our underwear.

He kissed me again and then made a trail of kisses down to my breasts. I let out a moan and he smiled against my skin.

"Dougie, are you alright?" I asked, remembering he could lose control.

"Yeah." He said looking me in the eyes and he smiled, I smiled back. He kissed me again as he undid my bra and he kissed my breasts once more. I moaned once he removed his lips. "You alright?" He said as he touched the edge of my underwear.

"Yes." I said, kissing his lips. He pulled my underwear off and I pulled his boxers off, he groaned as relief. I noticed he had swelled quite a bit.

"Don't stare at it." He begged as he kissed my neck again.

I giggled a bit. "Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I didn't want to do anything hasty that would make him lose control.

"Don't move." He said as he kissed my lips again. I did as I was told and it wasn't too long until I felt pain in my lower body. I groaned loudly and began clinging to him. He kissed my lips again. "Do you want me to stop?" He said in a soothing tone.

"No…" He thrusted once more, making me scream. He continued like this for…I don't know how long, but he would always stop to make sure I was okay.

After a bit, we both became exhausted and sweaty. Dougie fell on top of me and I was panting so hard, but I allowed him to kiss me once more. Then I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me.

"Was that so hard?" I said with a smile.

He looked down at me and smiled back. "No." He kissed me again and pulled the covers over us. "I love you so much Steph." He said before he drifted off.

I gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled again. "I love you too Dougie."


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly. **

**Chpt. 18 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I wasn't fully wake the following morning, but I could hear noises outside my door.

"I'm telling you Mr. Call, Steph would know where Dougie is, just ask her." It was Danny.

"Alright Daniel, I just don't want to intrude Miss Helsing's privacy." Mr. Call said. He knocked on the door but I didn't move. I was too comfortable cuddled with Dougie.

"I'm sure she's awake, it's already noon." Danny said and he opened the door which surprised me. I screamed just as Danny saw me.

"Oh dear." Mr. Call said as he covered his face and left the room.

"Oh, Steph, I'm so sorry!" Danny said as he watched me gather the blankets around me. Dougie soon woke up. "I'm so sorry!" Danny said again. Dougie grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Danny as he scrambled to the door and closed it behind him.

Dougie sighed and looked at me. "Well, wasn't that a lovely wake up call." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna hurt him." Dougie chuckled and he began kissing my neck and shoulder. "We should get dressed." I finally said.

"Nah, I think you looked extremely beautiful without clothes." Dougie said jokingly. I got up and covered my body with a sheet. "Aw don't be like that!" He said as I pulled clothes out of my closet and changed.

I came back out of the closet and he was still lying in my bed. "Dougie, get up!" I said pushing him. He pulled me on top of him and buried his face into my hair.

"Please just let me sleep a little bit longer." He whined.

"Come on Doug, no more sleeping!" He groaned and finally got out of bed.

"Don't look! I'm naked!" He said in a girly voice, mimicking my actions which made me laugh.

Once Dougie had gotten dressed we went downstairs, hand in hand. Everybody was in the dining room. Alaric was watching Frankie as she ate breakfast at the far end of the table. Harry and Danny we're whispering something to each other, Tom and Betsy were holding hands as they each read something, Mr. Call was serving them all breakfast, and Edmund was standing by the door incase Frankie tried to make a break for it.

Betsy was the first to hear us come in. "Morning guys." She said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Glad to see you with clothes!" Danny greeted.

I rolled my eyes and Dougie slapped him in the back of his head.

"Wait Doug, I though you couldn't have-"

"Not talking about this!" Dougie interrupted Harry which made, Tom, Betsy, Danny, and me to laugh.

"But Dougie I thought you would lose-" Tom started to say.

"Enough guys! Seriously!" Dougie yelled.

"Well it is a bit odd that you were able to have-"

"Harry!" Dougie yelled and the boys started laughing at his reactions. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Harry.

"Anyway guys, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked which got everybody's attention, even Frankie and Alaric.

"The ball starts at six o'clock, we should get there a little early so we can deal with them before they transform." Betsy started to explain.

"Then how do we chase the werewolves out of the ball?" Alaric asked as he scooted down the table to listen in. Betsy looked around the table and her gaze stopped on Danny.

"What?" He asked. Betsy and Tom exchanged looks.

"Bait." She finally answered.

"What bait?" Danny asked.

"Danny you can run fast right?" Dougie said patting Danny on the back.

"No! I'm not going in there with two big bad werewolves!"

"You have to. Dougie's dad said he's coming after his friends first, you are a friend of Dougie's and my dad is working for Doug's dad so he'll follow you to." I explained to Danny who looked even more worried.

"Don't worry, if anything happens we'll come in to get you." Betsy said in a calm tone making Danny less worried.

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow we head to London just when the party starts." Alaric said. We all looked at each other and nodded. "Then we better be ready for this. I'll help train Danny, Harry, and Tom one more time with Steph so they're prepared to fight. Betsy, you should teach Frankie the spell to transform…" Alaric looked over at Dougie and then at me. "…Dougie back to his normal form."

"Fine by me." Dougie said. The rest of us agreed to the plan.

We all headed in different directions of the house. Dougie and I helped Alaric with teaching the guys some moves. I left Dougie and Alaric after about a couple hours and then I ment up with Frankie and Betsy to learn the spell.

"Frankie the spell isn't that hard!" Betsy yelled as I entered the kitchen.

"It's in Latin! I don't speak Latin!" She yelled back.

"You're a witch! All witches know Latin!" They were yelling louder and louder at each other and I finally got in between them to stop their yelling.

"Girls, enough!" They both stopped yelling, and turned away from each other. I sighed and turned to Betsy.

"Is the potion ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to put it in viles, but SHE distracted me asking what this spell says!" Frankie turned back to Betsy to defend herself, but I pushed them both away.

"Alright, so we're having a little Latin lesson today! Relax." They turned away from each other once again. "Bets, I'll fill the viles with the potion, would you please calmly teach Frankie to speak Latin, she doesn't need to know the meaning." Betsy sighed and nodded.

They finally settled down and all I heard was the sound of Latin and the drops of the potion I filled the viles with. After about two hours Frankie knew the whole spell. It only took me about 10 minutes to remember it. It was actually a fairly easy spell; I don't understand why it took Frankie so long to get it.

"Good job Steph, so glad it didn't take you more than an hour to remember this spell!" Betsy said glancing at Frankie who scoffed. "I'm gonna takes these viles to my room and pack them in my bag for tomorrow." I nodded and she left me in the kitchen by myself with Frankie.

"So, you had sex with a werewolf." I let out a heavy sigh and turned to Frankie.

"Yup, you got a problem with that?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's a bit gross don't you think?" _Oh god, don't tell me she's trying to break me and Dougie up. _

"Nah, it was amazing, and I loved it." I said with a smile on my face. She scowled at me and made her way to the kitchen door. "By the way, if you try to mess this spell up, I'll make sure to end your life there." I saw Frankie shiver and she left the room.

Betsy entered again and she watched Frankie. "What's up with her?" I shook my head.

"I'm having my doubts about her." Betsy patted me on the back.

"You're just getting nervous, you should rest up. We have a big day ahead of us." I nodded and made my way to the door. "Oh and Steph, you'd probably get more sleep if you slept by yourself for once." She said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly. **

**Chpt. 19 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

It was finally the time and day to go to London and finish the werewolves. I'm a bit nervous but I know we'll succeed.  
We had Mr. Call stay at the mansion in case he'd get in danger. So instead of him driving us there, we rented an SUV from a car dealership, we didn't want Dougie's dad to remember the Poynter family car.  
Alaric pulled up to the building and we all looked at it. It was fairly big, but you could tell nobody used it because vines were growing over the walls.  
"Danny, you're up." Alaric said as he sat back in his seat. Danny looked at Alaric and back at the building and gulped.  
"Danny, you'll be fine. We'll make sure you don't get hurt." I said in a soothing tone. He gulped again and nodded.  
Harry opened the door for him and Danny climbed out. "Good luck mate." Harry said. Danny gave him a small smile and pulled black hood over his head and headed to the back entrance of the building.

**(Danny's P.O.V.)**  
I walked through the back halls of the building. I was so scared! _What if I run into them now? I didn't even get a chance to tell Dougie and Steph that Alaric and Frankie are dating!_ There was a curtain separating the hallway from the ballroom, I pulled it back to try to find Dougie's dad, but I wish I hadn't.  
A tall muscular man was standing by the curtain. He had short jet black hair and brown eyes. He looked down at me and I heard a growl come from him.  
"Jonathan, is that any way to treat your daughter's friend?" I looked over where the voice came from. It was Dougie's dad. "Daniel this is my only advice for you..." He stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. "...run."

**(Stephanie's P.O.V.)**  
We were all waiting for a sign from Danny, but nothing came, until we heard the sound of people screaming.  
Danny came running out of the building full speed, heading to the woods.  
"Alaric, follow him!" I yelled. He groaned and did so.  
We couldn't find him at all! We looked for him for about two hours until I heard the sound of someone grunting. I turned to Dougie and he fell to the ground.  
"Dougie!" I ran over to him.  
"No! Stay back!" He yelled. Then I remembered today was a full moon.  
"But..." Just as I took another step closer, Alaric had pulled me back and Dougie transformed into the familiar brown werewolf. His clothes were shredded into pieces and they fell to the ground. "...Dougie." He looked down at me and whimpered. _He doesn't want me to see him like this._ I smiled at him. "I still love you." His ears perked up to the sound of my voice.  
"Guys!" We all turned around to see Danny running towards us.  
"Danny, where have you even!" Tom asked rather loudly. Danny took couple breaths and he finally spoke.  
"Running, from them!" He said pointing behind him. We all looked and saw a grey werewolf and a jet black werewolf running towards us.  
"Guys!" Harry yelled.  
Immediately, Alaric and I pulled out our crossbows and began firing arrows at them. The werewolves dodged them all but one of my arrows hit the black werewolf in the left shoulder, making him howl. We both loaded our crossbows but Alaric was tackled to the ground by the black werewolf.  
"Alaric!" I yelled. He was holding the beast's muzzle so it wouldn't bit him.  
"Steph, look out!" Betsy screamed. I turned back to face where the werewolves came from and the grey werewolf jumped at me, but he was repelled backwards into the trees and Dougie ran up next to me.  
"I get it, focus! Sheesh!" He immediately ran his dad, but he was sent flying to a tree. His dad came after me again but I pulled out a silver poll from the strap on my thigh and it extended into a staff.  
I hit him right across the face with it. After he recuperated, Dougie went after him again.  
"Ah shit!" I turned to see what Harry was cursing about and saw three more werewolves come out from hiding. They ran after Frankie, Danny, Harry, Tom, and Betsy, but then they ran deeper into the woods.  
My attention turned to Alaric who was trying to kick the werewolf off him. I swung my silver staff like a baseball bat and knocked the werewolf off Alaric.  
"What are you doing! Go save your friends, we can take care of our own fathers!" Alaric yelled as he got up. I nodded and ran after the other three werewolves.  
When I found them, Betsy and Frankie were throwing villas of an exploding potion at the werewolves, but they didn't seem to bother the werewolves.  
"Die you son of a bitch!" Harry yelled as he shot a werewolf in the head with a silver pistol I gave him.  
I ran and jumped on the back of another werewolf and stabbed it in the heart with my silver pocket knife. It howled from the pain and the last werewolf hit me off the dead body and sent me flying through the air. When I my vision became normal again, the werewolf charged at me, but the mysterious shield appeared around me again, making the werewolf run into it. Then I heard a gunshot and blood slowly slid down the shield.  
The shield vanished and I saw the bullet hole in the back of the werewolf.  
"Tom, I didn't think you had it in ya!" Danny said, patting Tom's back.  
"Oh god..." He made a face like he was going to vomit. "...that was gross." Betsy patted his back and I got up.  
"Come on; let's go check on the guys!" I said leading the way back to Alaric and Dougie.  
More werewolves had appeared and Alaric and Dougie were surrounded.  
"Get away from them you beasts!" Betsy yelled. She chanted a spell and a gust of wind sent five werewolves flying into trees. Frankie also chanted a spell and a lightning bolt fried five other werewolves. Danny, Tom, and Harry ran into the mob and helped fight off the werewolves with Alaric and Dougie. "Steph, the spell!" I nodded and ran over to Frankie and Betsy. We all held hands and began chanting the spell.  
Suddenly I noticed a werewolf raise his hand behind Alaric, claws ready.  
"NO!" My left hand was empty and the next thing I saw was Frankie's body fall to the ground...bleeding.  
Betsy and I stopped the spell. I pulled my crossbow out and shot the werewolf who slaughtered Frankie.  
"Damnit!" Alaric yelled. I could see Frankie smiling at him. He bent over her and kissed her passionately. We saw Frankie's eyes flutter shut and Alaric screamed. Rage took over him and he began slicing more werewolves.  
"What do we do now!" Betsy yelled as I shot another arrow at a werewolf, then I remembered one last witch.  
"Mom..."  
"What?" Betsy asked me like I was insane.  
_'Mom help me, I need your strength to end this battle.'_  
Suddenly a figure of a woman appeared before us. She had a golden aura around her and she looked exactly the same when I first ment her.  
_"I am always with you."_ She said with a smile. She placed her hands in my left palm and Betsy's right palm.  
"Will this work?" Betsy asked me.  
"Yes." We began the spell, I could feel the power surge through me and suddenly there was a bright light, and then...it was gone.  
I opened my eyes and found myself laying on the ground next to Betsy. We both got up and examined the woods. The werewolves were vanished and in their place were flowers.  
"Dougie!" I yelled.  
"Over...here..." Under a tree was Dougie in his shredded pants. I ran over to him and hugged him. "I did it Steph; I got my revenge and killed him."  
"I thought I lost you!" He chuckled and hugged me back.  
"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily."We looked at each other and kissed.  
"Stephanie!" Betsy yelled. I pulled away from the kiss and turned to see dad as a werewolf still, but he froze. His eyes rolled backwards and he fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Alaric covered in blood.  
"I told you I'd make him pay for the way he treated you."


	20. Chapter 20

**This will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you Amy, McSteph, and McFlyGrl for reading this, I appreciate all the reviews! I do not own Just My Luck, Van Helsing, 'The Wolfman', or McFly. **

**Chpt. 20 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

We were all paying a visit at the local cemetery. Now there was an addition, Frankie.

"It's hard to believe she's gone." Dougie said, he tightened his grip around my waist and watched as Alaric placed flowers on her grave.

"It's also hard to believe Frankie and Alaric were dating." Danny added, and then Betsy hit him in the back of his head.

I walked over to Alaric. "I'm sorry Alaric." He slowly turned to me and did something I ever thought he would do. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"As long as I have my baby sister in the world, I'm happy." He looked down and whipped one of my tears away. Then I whipped one of his away.

"Thank you." I hugged him back. Then we both turned to the group.

"Well, I'm gonna head off then." Alaric said.

"What!" I said in a shocked tone.

He turned back to me. "I finally protected my little sister, and got rid of that scumb bag who treated you badly. Now I have to finish the rest of my journey."

"Will you visit?" Betsy asked Alaric, he looked down at me.

"I have a reason to now."

"Well don't bother coming back here." I turned to Dougie giving him a shocked look. "Nobody will be home to answer the door, so come here." He handed Alaric a sheet of paper. "It will be our new home."

"London?" Alaric asked and Dougie nodded.

"I thought maybe the guys and I could give our band another shot." Danny, Tom, and Harry all lit up.

"Seriously?" Tom asked, Dougie nodded again.

"Alright, this calls for a group hug!" Harry said and the boys hugged Dougie making us all laugh, including Alaric.

We began walking back to the Poynter mansion where Alaric's ride was ready to pick him up. Danny and Harry helped load Alaric's stuff into the cab.

"Thanks for helping us out." Tom said to Alaric as he took Betsy's hand and she smiled.

"I had to make up for the mistakes I made, I'm glad I was able to help." Alaric said with a smile. I walked over to Alaric and hugged him once more.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too." I walked back to Dougie and he wrapped his arms around me.

"See ya Alaric!" Dougie said as Alaric got in the car.

"Take care of her." Alaric said.

"Oh he will!" Danny said we all knew he had a perverted image in his head. Harry slapped him in the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled making us laugh again.

We all said goodbye to Alaric and we watched the cab pull out of the drive way.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, this is a start to wonderful beginning." Tom said looking at Betsy, she smiled.

"I'll say!" Betsy said making Tom laugh and he kissed her passionately, and then everybody went inside except me and Dougie.

"So, London?" I said turning to face Dougie and he smiled.

"I was going to ask you to move in with me…" I cut him off with a kiss.

"My answer is yes." He smiled and kissed me back.

"Dougie, Tom and Betsy are making the chandelier shake!" Harry yelled from the front door.

Dougie rolled his eyes and I laughed. "Let them have their fun." I said kissing Dougie again.

"As long as we do later." He said against my lips with a smile, I nodded and he kissed me again.

Yeah, Tom was right; this was defiantly the start to a wonderful beginning, with my new extended family.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ending, I know a bit short, but I had to end it someway. Thanks again girls for the reviews!**


End file.
